Eternity 20
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles est impatient. Sans savoir que cette impatience va lui changer sa vie à tout jamais (J'avoue, que mon résumé est cours mais c'est pour vous donner envie de lire :D) Désoler, le point ne passe pas dans le titre :/ C'est Eternity 2.0
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde !**_

_**Voici ma toute nouvelle fic :D J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais essayé de publié un chapitre par jour. Donc, durant 17 jours ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec vos reviews !**_

* * *

Stiles ne tenait pas en place. Il lui semblait attendre depuis des années. Alors que cela ne faisait que quelques mois, depuis l'annonce.

- Stilinski, ce n'est pas parce que vous fixez la pendule avec insistance que le temps va passer plus vite !

Soudain ramenez à la réalité par le professeur Harris, Stiles se fit plus petit sous les quolibets de ses camarades de classe.

Ce fut un véritable supplice pour lui. Son hyperactivité ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. D'après ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, il semblait qu'il n'était pas le seul à attendre la fin de la journée avec impatience. Heureusement, le soir-même c'était le weekend. Il aurait tout le loisir d'en profiter. Alors que la sonnerie annonçait la fin du derniers cours, la porte s'ouvrit prévenant que quelqu'un venait de sortir. Le coach, aussi professeur d'économie, soufflé de dépit. Il savait qu'il y avait peu à attendre du jeune homme mais il avait espéré pouvoir le faire grandir un peu.

L'adolescent monta dans sa jeep qu'il fit démarrer en faisant crisser les pneus, sous le regard réprobateur des professeurs et des élèves présents sur le parking. Il fit tout de même attention en roulant. Son père était quand même le Sheriff de la ville. Il ne voulait pas se faire arrêter par l'un de ses collègues. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du garage. Son père n'était pas encore rentré. Il risquait de finir tard, comme tous les vendredi soir. Il introduisit la clé dans la porte avec beaucoup de mal. Il dût calmer son excitation et d'arrêter de trembler pour y arriver. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fila dans sa chambre. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que le matériel était prêt. Il ne lui manquait plus que le principal : le jeu. Il prit le casque avec mille précautions et le mit sur la tête. Avant d'allumer l'appareil, il ferma les volets, la porte de sa chambre ainsi que la lumière. Une fois fait, il s'allongea sur son lit. Bien installé avec une couverture sur lui, il appuya sur le bouton à la droite du casque. Tout devint noir autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit chuter. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Il était dans une forêt. Il pouvait sentir la fraicheur qui régnait. Il regarda son bras droit où se trouvait un bracelet avec un point lumineux. Sur lequel il appuya.

- Bonjour. Bienvenu dans Eternity 2.0. Ayant fait partie des testeurs de la version Bêta et ayant eu les meilleurs résultats, il vous a été octroyé certains bonus supplémentaire permanents ainsi qu'un accès à un armement unique. Vous trouverez la totalité des nouveautées dans votre inventaire.

Quelques modification ont été effectuées par rapport à la version d'essai. Vous trouverez le descriptive des ajouts et modifications dans le manuel du jeu.

L'hologramme disparut. Un nouvel armement ? Des compétences spéciales ?

Il préférait attendre pour consulter ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer. Il voulait explorer son nouvel environnement. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver en foret comme point de départ. Il passa sa main sur l'écorce de l'arbre le plus proche. Il pouvait y sentir tous les détails comme si c'était la réalité. Il aimait venir sur Eternity. Il pouvait être qui il voulait. Et surtout, personne ne le reconnaissait sous la forme de son avatar. Il avait juste changé quelques traits. Il avait choisi la race des elfes. Il avait donc les yeux en amande, les oreilles allongées et pointues. Il avait un corps élancé. Durant la Bêta, il avait put tester la plupart des sorts utilisables par les mages elfes et il s'était vraiment amusé. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour apprendre comment y arriver.

Tout en réfléchissant, il marchait dans la forêt. Il déboucha dans une immense prairie. Il se mit à courir et à rire. Il se sentait plus vivant ici que dans la réalité. Il ne croisa personne pendant la première heure de jeux. Comme lui au début, ils devaient être au portail de la ville principale. Espérant avoir gardé ses compétences acquises durant les tests, il appuya sur son bracelet. Il soufflé de soulagement. Apparemment, il avait gardé toutes ses capacités et améliorations acquises. Une liste s'afficha devant ses yeux, dans les airs. Tout comme l'hologramme précédent. Il devait choisir sa destination. Il choisit la première ville de la liste. Il s'agissait de la ville d'Eternia. Elle tirait son nom du titre du jeu. Car il s'agissait de la toute première ville dans laquelle les joueurs arrivaient. De là, ils pouvaient choisir leur spécialisation ainsi qu'acquérir leur premier équipement d'amure et autre. Il y avait aussi un colisée. Dans chaque ville il y en avait un. C'est pour faire du PVP (Player Versus Player). Ils avaient été créés afin que les joueurs puissent gagner plus d'expérience plus facilement. Et surtout, ceux qui arrivaient à finir 1ier des tournois gagnaient des prix de catégorie rare à légendaire. Plus la ville était grande, plus le prix était important.

Il disparut pour réapparaitre dans la zone de téléportation de la ville.

- Bienvenue à Eternia. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu et vous indiquer les endroits où vous rendre afin que vous puissiez compléter votre première quête.

Nouveau joueur ? Comment ça ? Il regarda dans ses paramètres et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il y avait une option de cochée qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Le mode « Inconnu ». Il appuya sur le point d'interrogation se trouvant juste à côté pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Cette option est une particularité des joueurs de la version Bêta. Quand cette case est cochée, alors les autres joueurs ne verront pas votre niveau réel mais le niveau que vous souhaitez afficher. Par contre, toute utilisation de capacités supérieures au niveau défini verra l'option se désactiver automatiquement. Il faudra alors attendre 24h pour la réactiver »

Stiles se mit à réfléchir. S'il voulait passer inaperçu, il devait faire en sorte de ne pas afficher un niveau trop haut. Sinon on pourrait l'accuser de tricherie et aurait pas mal de problème. Il décida de se mettre niveau 10. Il pouvait utiliser la plupart de ses capacités, ne pas être trop inquiété par les joueurs renégats et pouvait se défendre en cas de combat. Il quitta la zone d'arrivée et déambula dans les rues de la ville.

Lors de la version Bêta, il avait dû parcourir de long en large la ville. Donc il la connaissait par cœur. L'avantage d'être aidé par un ordinateur était que tout était en mémoire. Il se promena et eu plusieurs interaction avec des AI. Mais aucune avec les joueurs.

Dans le monde réel, Stiles était quelqu'un de solitaire. Son hyperactivité et son intelligence le mettaient souvent à l'écart. Certaines personnes avaient réussi à profiter de lui et de sa gentillesse. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir. Même s'il devait être à jamais seul.

- Heu Excuse-moi …

Surprit que l'on vienne lui parler, il se retourna vivement en faisant un pas en arrière. Il s'agissait d'un joueur. Plus exactement une joueuse au vu de son apparence.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te vois depuis tout à l'heure. Et j'ai l'impression que tu connais bien cette ville …

- j'ai acheté un plan dès que je suis arrivé mentit-il. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il était un bêta-testeur.

Elle sembla le croire. D'un signe de tête, il indiqua le bracelet qu'elle portait au poignet. Surprise, elle appuya dessus. Elle vit apparaître devant elle la carte complète de la ville avec tous les endroits stratégiques et surtout les différentes quêtes présentes dans la ville. Elle releva la tête pour remercier son bienfaiteur. Il avait disparu. Elle souffla. Elle prit alors un air résolu. Vu qu'elle venait de le croiser, il devrait apparaitre dans la liste des joueurs rencontrés. Sauf que sa liste était vide. Elle arqua ses sourcils de contrariété. Il devait s'agir d'un bug du jeu …

Elle se mit alors en quête de remettre la main dessus. Même si cela devait lui prendre toute la soirée.

Dès qu'elle avait eu les yeux tournés, Stiles en avait profité pour filer. Il ne voulait pas de merci. Il ne voulait rien appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait se défouler un peu. Il alla donc en direction du colisée. Une IA annonçait la fin des enregistrements pour le prochain tournoi. Celui qui gagnera le tournoi se verra remis une épée de feu évolutive. Stiles était surprit. Il ne pensait pas trouver un objet rare à Eternia. Les armes évolutives faisaient partis des artefacts les plus puissants. A condition de savoir s'en servir et les faire évoluer convenablement. Ce que peu de joueurs savaient faire. Il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait. Toutes les armes qu'il avait étaient des armes évolutives. A leur niveau maximum. Il en avait de toute sorte. Dont une épée de feu. Mais il se dit que combattre avec deux épées serait un bon challenge. Il n'avait encore développé cet arbre de compétence. D'ailleurs, ce devait être le seul qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de développer, préférant utiliser des sorts que des armes. Une fois inscrit, on le conduisit dans une sorte de vestiaire où tous les autres concourants attendaient. Il était le seul elfe présent. D'ailleurs, il reçut de nombreux regards. La plupart des joueurs était de niveau 20 ou inférieur. Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à les vaincre. Soudain, une ombre se dressa devant lui. Il ne connaissait pas du tout cette nouvelle caste créée uniquement pour la version finale du jeu. Mais à ce qu'il voyait, le joueur semblait se reposé sur sa force physique. Il était de niveau 19.

- Un moustique. Que vient faire un moustique ici ? dit-il d'une voie grave et forte.

Tout le monde se retourna vers eux avec des sourires. Le géant était Goliath. Il n'était connecté que depuis peu.

Il n'est pas allé chercher son pseudo bien loin pensa Stiles.

- Tout le monde a le droit de s'inscrire aux tournois il me semble dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Lui qui voulait se faire tout petit, c'était raté.

- Seuls les hommes forts ont le droit de ….

- Les hommes ? dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Goliath et Stiles se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis souffla Stiles en voyant l'inconnue.

Cette dernière se planta devant lui, ignorant complètement le géant derrière elle.

- Non mais ça t'arrive souvent de disparaître quand tu es avec des gens ? lui cria-t-elle dessus.

Stiles recula, de la peur dans les yeux. La jeune femme s'en aperçu et changea tout de suite de ton.

- Excuses-moi, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus dit-elle en s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

Reprenant contenance, Stiles resta à sa place. Il leva les yeux et vit juste à temps le géant abattre son point sur son vis-à-vis. Il leva juste un doight et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Le poing ne se trouvait seulement à quelques centimiètres de la tête de l'inconnue. Stiles s'avança, l'air grave et sévère.

- Depuis quand on attaque quelqu'un dans le dos ? Et il me semble que …

Soudain, il y eu comme une alarme.

- Les règles ont été transgressées. Aucun combat ne doit avoir lieu dans la zone d'attente. Le joueur sous le pseudonyme « Goliath » se voit interdit de tournoi. Il sera donc transféré en dehors du colisée avec une interdiction de 24h.

Le géant hurla de rage, toujours immobile. Il disparut. La jeune femme se précipita vers Stiles pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le remercier. Ce dernier recula juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inutile. La jeune fille s'arrêta dans son élan.

- Merci … Au fait, moi c'est Meredith.

- Moi c'est Dawlon.

- Dawlon ? C'est quoi comme nom ça ?

- Un nom que j'ai inventé dit Stiles vexé.

Meredith s'en aperçut et eu un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est un très joli prénom dit-elle. Le pouvoir que tu es utilisé tout à l'heure c'est …

- Un pouvoir spécifique à ma classe … continua de mentir Stiles.

- A oui … Un elfe mage … dit-elle, pensive.

Ils ne purent continuer à discuter car une IA était apparu pour leur annoncer que le tournoi allait commencer.

- Le tournoi d'aujourd'hui sera une battle royale. Le dernier joueur debout sera le vainqueur.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour vos review et merci à la guest :D**_

_**Comme promis, voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours. **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les review :D**_

* * *

Dawlon vit Meredith se décomposée. Il activa son bracelet et regarda son niveau. Elle ne devait avoir commencé à jouer i peine quelques heures. Elle n'était que niveau 8.

- Restes près de moi lui dit-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il allait faire, elle resta quand même à côté de lui pendant que tout le monde s'avançait au milieu de l'arène. Il y avait pas mal de monde. Le prix en lice devait y être pour quelque chose.

Une voix se mit à se faire entendre.

- Pour gagner une seule règle : être le dernier encore debout. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser toutes vos compétences. Seule la téléportation est interdite.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes. Un gong retentit, signifiant que le combat aller commencer.

Dawlon fit apparaître un arc dans ses mains et commença à tirer. Meredith n'arrivait pas à suivre. Il tirait des flèches tellement vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir comment il faisait pour recharger. Plusieurs joueurs se rendirent compte qu'on leur tirait dessus comme des lapins. Ayant repéré l'auteur du massacre, plusieurs arrivèrent sur lui.

- Tir multiple !

Il tira. Soudain, la flèche se divisa en plusieurs et chacun d'elle frappa un des ennemis qui tombèrent à terre pour disparaitre quelques instants plus tard.

Quant à Meredith, elle essayait de faire son possible pour rester le plus près de Dawlon. Les joueurs restants s'étaient regroupés pour attaquer Stiles.

- Putain d'elfes ! lança l'un des guerriers qui leur faisait face.

Stiles examina ses ennemis. Il n'avait rien à craindre d'eux. Mais par contre, il ne pourrait tous les atteindre avec l'arc sans faire de mal à celle qui se trouvait dos à dos avec lui. Il fit disparaitre son arc à la grande surprise des autres joueurs qui virent un signe pour attaquer. Mal leur en prit. Il leva une main en l'air et souffla un mot. Personne ne l'entendit. Mais tout le monde vit l'effet. Une grosse boule lumineuse partie haut dans le ciel.

- Accroches-toi à moi ! dit Dawlon à Meredith.

Soudain, la boule explosa et arrosa l'arène d'une véritable pluie de projectile. Il avait dressé un bouclier sur lequel rebondit plusieurs fois un projectile. Chaque adversaire restant fut touché. A la fin, il ne resta que Dawlon et Meredith. Le public était sans voix. Puis il y eu une grande clameur. Tout le monde se leva et applaudit. Meredith se détacha de son sauveur. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment.

- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul vainqueur dit-elle en appuya sur son bracelet.

Elle disparut immédiatement. Elle venait de déclarer forfait en se téléportant.

Le vainqueur de ce tournoi est Dawlon. Il gagne 14652 points d'expérience ainsi que l'épée évolutive de feu.

Il disparut à son tour pour réapparaitre devant le colisée. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

- Dawlon !

Il se retourna et vit Meredith courir vers lui.

- C'était … C'était incroyable … Je ne savais pas qu'au niveau 10 on pouvait contrôler de tels pouvoirs. J'ai encore du chemin pour y arriver.

Stiles n'osa rien dire. Il vit au loin un groupe de guerrier. Il reconnut le géant qui le fixé. Son regard était froid et glacial. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis, il était dedans jusqu'au coup.

- Je te mets dans mes contacts. On se retrouve dès que l'on se reconnecte lança Meredith en appuyant à nouveau sur son bracelet pour se déconnecter.

Dawlon resta interdit. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à une fille qu'il connaissait et dont il était amoureux depuis son plus jeune âge. Il se déconnecta à son tour. Il inspira. Il savait qu'il était revenu dans la réalité. Il sentait sa couette dessous lui. Il enleva son casque et se redressa. Il regarda son réveil. Il était resté connecté à peine 2 heures. Il rouvrit ses rideaux et les dernières lueurs du soleil pénétrèrent dans sa chambre. Il se força à se lever pour aller préparer à manger pour lui et son père.

Elle se leva directement tout en enlevant son casque. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle expérience. Et surtout de rencontrer un joueur aussi singulier. Elle quitta sa chambre. L'odeur montant de la cuisine la cueillit alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quitté sa chambre. Son frère était vraiment adorable pensa-t-elle. Elle pouffa à la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir. Son frère ? Adorable ? Si elle osait le lui dire, elle finirait la tête tranchée. Se reprenant, elle descendit rejoindre son frère.

- Ca sent bon ! dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- Alors ? grogna-t-il plus qu'il ne parla.

- Alors quoi ? Tu sais Derek, de nos jours les gens font des phrases pour parler.

Elle reçut pour seule réponse un grognement. Elle savait qu'elle ne tirerait rien d'autre de son frère.

- C'est tout simplement extraordinaire. On se croirait dans la réalité. Il y a tout type de personnages. Et puis j'ai rencontré un joueur qui m'a aidé … dit-elle pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

Ce qui ne marcha pas bien sûr. Elle souffla de dépit et continua.

- Il était de niveau 10. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec lui. On a participé à un tournoi. Et il a gagné … continua-t-elle encore sous le feu de l'action.

Son frère avait arrêté de cuisiner pour la regarder. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme ça. Ca faisait plaisir de la voir sourire. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Il était comme ça. Il ne disait jamais ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce depuis …

Son père arriva chez lui. Il était exténué. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour l'emmerder. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son adjoint et sur l'équipe qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Il posa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau et rangea son arme au coffre-fort. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il pouvait entendre son fils fredonner. Tout comme ça mère. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cuisine et regarda Stiles qui faisait des petits pas de danse pendant qu'il remuait ce qu'il y avait dans la casserole et dans la poile.

- Tu sais que tu peux t'assoir papa ! lança Stiles tout en ne quittant pas des yeux ce qu'il faisait cuire.

John soupira. Jamais il n'avait pu surprendre son fils. A croire qu'il savait quand il était là. Lorsque Stiles lui mit son assiette devant lui, il souffla. Son fils s'était mis en tête de lui faire faire un régime. Donc depuis plusieurs semaines c'était légume vert, féculent en petite quantité. Le gout du dernier donuts se perdait dans sa mémoire. Ainsi que de la dernière pizza, de la dernière bière. A non, pas la bière. Il lui autorisé une bière le samedi soir. Mais uniquement ce soir-là et une seule. Stiles lui fit les gros yeux et finalement il mangea ce que lui avait préparé son fils. Ce qui se révéla être bon. Soudain, John se rappela de quelque chose.

- Fiston, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu devais …

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'il vit l'étincelle dans les yeux de son fils. Ce dernier démarra et lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. En détail. Il faisait des grands gestes et ne reprenait que très rarement sa respiration. Son père éclata de rire devant l'attitude de son fils. Ce dernier comprenant que son père riait à cause de lui se mis à faire la tête. Mais à peine 10 secondes. Il fut lui aussi emporté par un fou rire. Ils débarrassèrent et se posèrent pendant un moment devant la télé.

Finalement, le Sheriff alla se coucher, complètement épuisé par sa journée. Stiles finit de ranger et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'installa sur son lit et mit le casque. Il se retrouva là où il s'était arrêté. C'est-à-dire devant le colisée.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Normal, on était Vendredi soir. Et tout le monde sortait en général. Il en profita pour aller faire quelques quêtes qui remplir un peu plus son coffre. Mais qui ne lui rapportèrent que bien peu d'expérience. Il allait devoir attendre avant un EM (Evènement Majeur). La société qui avait créé le jeu avait indiqué qu'il faudrait attendre une semaine pour que le premier EM soit mit en place. Ils devaient avant tout savoir si les serveurs tiendraient le coup. Alors qu'il allait se déconnecter, un gong retentit. Quelqu'un qui l'avait mis en contact venait de se connecter. Or, il n'avait qu'un seul contact : Meredith. Il voulut partir avant de se faire repérer. Mais trop tard. Elle apparut au coin d'une rue. Avant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour, elle était sur lui.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Cela va faire bientôt une heure répondit-il.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi réel …

- Oui … On a du mal à faire la part des choses au bout d'un moment répondit Stiles.

Meredith le regarda de travers ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Tu as déjà joué à un jeu de ce type ? dit-il en changeant complètement de sujet.

- Non, c'est la première fois que j'y joue. Tu pourrais m'expliquer un peu ?

Stiles lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle le suivit, se demandant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une prairie.

Tout d'abord, il faut que tu choisisses ta spécification.

Ma quoi ?

Spécification. C'est ce qui déterminera tes capacités. L'avantage en étant humaine c'est que tu peux choisir celle que tu veux.

Tu es un elfe toi ?

- Oui. Ils ont un arbre de spécialités très particuliers et assez difficile à gérer. Mais une fois fait ….

- Tu deviens quelqu'un de puissant.

- Oui. Mais il me reste encore du chemin à parcourir dit-il pour donner le change.

Personne ne devait savoir son niveau réel.

- Et comment je fais pour choisir ?

- Il faut que tu ailles dans le menu et que tu cliques sur l'icône représentant un arbre. Après il te restera juste à choisir. Tu pourras en choisir une autre branche en atteignant le niveau 20. Mais le choix sera réduit cette-fois. Tu ne pourras en choisir qu'une qui est en contact avec la première que tu as choisie.

Meredith écoutait ce que disait Dawlon. Il semblait très bien connaitre les règles du jeu. Elle ouvrit alors le menu et cliqua sur l'icône. Apparut alors devant un grand arbre avec pleins de petites feuilles.

- A oui en effet … dit-elle en essayant de comprendre ce que chaque feuille voulait dire.

Stiles resta à l'écart. Elle devait choisir seule ce qu'elle voulait faire. Il ne devait en aucun cas intervenir. Il considérait ça comme un choix personnel. Presque intime.

Elle scruta pendant de longues minutes l'arbre. Son visage s'éclaira soudainement.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écriât-t-elle.

Dawlon s'approcha pour voir ce qu'elle avait choisi. Il fut surprit par son choix.

- Tu sais que ce choix aura pas mal de répercutions !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, n'étant pas su de comprendre.

- Cette branche est très particulière. Ils l'ont mise à la demande de plusieurs joueurs pendant la Bêta. Ils ont voulu créer une catégorie de personnage complètement différente en faisant cela. Tu ne pourras pas utiliser de magie ni d'arme. Mais en contre-parti, tu auras une force décuplée, ainsi que la vitesse. Egalement ta vue, ton ouie, ton …

- Ouais comme un loup-garou quoi ! lança Meredith.

- Oui, comme un loup-garou répondit Stiles sans se vexer que son vis-à-vis ne l'interrompre.

- Super dit-elle en appuyant sur la branche concernée.

L'avatar de Meredith ondula pendant quelques secondes puis se fixa. Elle avait des oreilles de loups, ses yeux étaient jaunes. Elle avait aussi des griffes à la place des doigts et ongles. Des crocs aussi étaient apparus. Stiles trouva le spectacle magnifique. Il n'avait vu des loups garous que dans les films. Et là, il en avait un vrai devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement. Meredith le laissa faire. Il posa la main sur sa joue et passa ses doigts sur ses crocs, ses oreilles …

- Tu es superbe ! souffla-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Il passa un long moment pour expliquer les bases du jeu. Et surtout ce qu'impliquer le choix qu'elle avait fait. A la surprise de Dawlon, Meredith semblait parfaitement se sentir à l'aise dans la peau d'un loup-garou. Une petite alarme se déclencha.

- Il est temps que je me déconnecte je crois dit Dawlon.

- Déjà ? répondit Meredith, déçu.

-Oui. Ils ont mis en place un système de sécurité pour que les gens ne restent pas trop longtemps connectés. Je ne pourrais revenir que demain matin.

- Je vais aussi me déconnecter alors. Cela te dit que l'on face équipe ?

Lui ? En équipe ?

- Heu heu …

- Bon c'est réglé dit Meredith en disparaissant.

- Mais … Mais … bégaya Dawlon.

A nouveau, elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. Soufflant, il se déconnecta. Il resta allongé pendant un bon moment sur son lit. En même pas une journée, il se retrouvait avec une partenaire. Pendant la version Bêta, il avait refusé toutes les demandes d'équipes. Surtout sur la fin quand les autres testeurs connaissaient son niveau et ses compétences. Et là, il se retrouvait avec quelqu'un … A vrai dire, il n'avait pas forcément eu le choix.

Soudain, il entendit un bip venant du casque. Il prit dans ses mains et regarda l'écran à l'arrière. Il avait un message écrit. Un numéro de téléphone suivit d'un smiley. Il venait de Meredith. Il resta scotché sur le message pendant un long moment. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle son numéro de téléphone ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu et ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée. Et encore, ce n'était même pas dans la vie réelle. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Il était très intelligent. Mais les relations humaines lui étaient quasiment inconnues. C'était la même chose quand sa mère était encore vivante. Elle s'était battue pour qu'il se sociabilise. Mais avec son départ, il s'était encore plus renfermé. Il avait coupé le peu de contact qu'il avait avec le monde extérieur. Les seuls interactions qu'il avait c'était au lycée. Et encore, il évitait un maximum les contacts.

Elle se leva d'un coup de son lit et courut rejoindre son frère qui était assis à son bureau en train de travailler. Il leva les yeux et grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le dérangeait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui raconta alors ce qu'il s'était passé. La réaction de l'autre joueur quand il l'avait vue se transformer en un loup garou.

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu Cora dit Derek sur un ton ferme. Il connaissait sa sœur. Elle s'emballait rapidement. Sa réaction sera surement différente en vrai.

- Oui mais …

- Non, il n'y a pas moyen. On a survécu jusqu'à maintenant en restant caché. Et il en sera ainsi tout le temps et …

N'écoutant pas le reste de ce que lui disait son frère, elle remonta dans sa chambre avec les larmes aux yeux. Jamais elle n'avait été autant certaine de ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sûr que celui qui contrôler l'avatar de son partenaire réagirait de la même façon s'il la voyait en vrai se transformer. Elle regarda son téléphone. Il n'y avait toujours pas de message. Elle alla se coucher en espérant avoir un message le lendemain.

Stiles prit son traitement et se coucha en sachant qu'il ne lui faudrait même pas 2 minutes pour sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Dans un demi-sommeil, il entendit son père entrer dans sa chambre, déposé un rapide bisou sur son front et partit travailler. Il sombra à nouveau.

Il se réveilla vers 11h. Il se leva en marchant au radar. Son pied buta contre sa chaise. Il lança un véritable chapelet de juron qui le réveilla. Enfin, ce fut plus la douleur qui le réveilla. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. La maison était calme. Il prit ce qu'il fallait pour se faire un repas gargantuesque et s'installa devant la télé. Une fois le banquet avalé, il rangea et nettoya tout puis remonta. Il alla prendre une douche qui lui fit un bien fou. Il retourna dans sa chambre sans rien. Son père n'étant pas là, il n'y avait aucune chance que quelqu'un le surprenne.

Il posa ses affaires sur son lit et son regard tomba sur son casque et le message qui était toujours affiché. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il envoyait un message, il était sûr qu'il ne serait plus tranquille et qu'elle voudra qu'ils se rencontrent s'ils le pouvaient. Mais dans un sens, il pensa à sa mère. Elle serait tellement heureuse s'il pouvait se faire une amie. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour il ramène des amis chez eux. D'ailleurs, peu de temps avant de mourir elle lui avait dit :

- Ne reste pas seul mon chéri. Le monde est grand. Tu rencontreras des gens extraordinaire.

A l'évocation de sa mère, il sentit les larmes monter. Il renifla pour les empêcher de couler.

Je le fais pour toi maman dit-il en attrapant son téléphone et en envoyant un message au numéro inscrit dans le message.

Il lança son téléphone sur son lit et s'habilla. Avant de replonger dans l'univers du jeu, il devait aller faire des courses. Son père lui avait laissé de l'argent avant de partir. Il s'habilla d'un simple jean, t-shirt et basket. Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture et sortit. Elle l'attendait bien sagement devant le garage.

- Salut ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? dit-il en s'adressant à sa voiture.

Elle était tout pour lui. C'était un cadeau de sa mère. Pour rien au monde il ne s'en séparerait. Il avait même dû travailler tout l'été pour avoir un peu d'argent pour la réparer. Son père lui avait proposé de payer les réparations. Mais il avait refusé. C'était sa voiture. C'était donc à lui de l'entretenir. Son père avait quand même tenue à l'aider. Il lui avait trouvé un travail : avec lui au bureau.

Son père n'avait pas de secrétaire et était tout le temps en train de chercher ses dossiers. Pareils pour ses collègues. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se pencher sur le rangement des dossiers. Donc ils s'entassaient sur les bureaux ou dans des armoires. Son père lui avait demandé de remettre de l'ordre. Il lui fallut un mois pour tout ranger. Son père ne reconnaissait plus son bureau ni le poste. Il était nickel. Plus aucun dossier ne trainait. Ils avaient tous été rangés correctement et selon une méthode de classement mis en place par Stiles. En plus d'avoir rangé le poste, il avait créé un logiciel permettant de retrouver plus facilement des informations dans les dossiers. Son père avait toujours voulu investir dans les logiciels d'Etat pour maintenir la base de données des informations. Mais il n'avait eu assez de financement pour y arriver. Maintenant, grâce à son fils, il n'avait plus besoin d'en acheter un. Cela avait considérablement changé la vie de ses collègues mais aussi la sienne.

Il avait gagné assez pour faire réparer sa voiture et pour en mettre un peu de côté. Son père faisait même appel de temps en temps à lui pour rentrer les informations dans le logiciel. Il démarra et alluma la radio. Il se mit à fredonner la chanson qui passait à la radio et arriva tranquillement au supermarché à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. il prit des sacs dans son coffre et alla prendre un chariot. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire les courses. De toute façon, il ne trainait jamais. Il faisait au plus vite. Il passait toujours à la même caisse. Il n'y avait que celle-là d'ouverte de toute façon.

- Bonjours Stiles ! lança la caissière.

- Bonjour Miranda. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Stiles par pure politesse.

- Pas trop mal je dois dire. Je suis bientôt à la retraite. Cela va me faire un bien fou ! Il faudra que tu passes me voir. Ça va me manquer de ne plus te voir !

Après avoir assuré à la caissière qu'il passerait la voir quand elle sera à la retraite, il rangea les sacs dans le coffre et rentra. Il avait tout fait en même pas 1 heure de temps. Il rangea tout à sa place et monta dans sa chambre. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était la lumière rouge qui clignotait sur son téléphone. Il avait reçu un message. Il y avait deux possibilités : soit c'était son père soit Meredith. D'ailleurs, c'était les deux seules personnes sur cette terre à avoir son numéro de téléphone.

« J'avoue que je n'attendais pas de nouvelle de ta part. Au fait, moi c'est Cora ».

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre et lui indiqua qu'il rejoignait le jeu. Il se posa sur son lit et mit le casque qu'il alluma. Il se retrouva dans la prairie qu'il avait quitté la veille. Son arrivée fut suivit de quelques secondes de celle de Meredith.

- Salut ! dit-elle en s'approchant pour lui faire la bise.

Stiles recula instinctivement.

- Le contact avec les autres ce n'est pas ton fort hein ? lança-t-elle sans arrière-pensée.

- On va dire que je suis un peu sauvage … répondit-il.

- Un peu ? C'est un doux euphémisme il me semble dit Meredith avec un petit sourire.

Stiles se gratta la tête pour reprendre contenance.

- Tu veux voir quoi aujourd'hui ?

- Il y a d'autres moyens de gagner de l'expérience en dehors du colisée non ?

- Oui. Soit tu combats des montres que tu croises. Soit tu effectues des quêtes. Mais pour les quêtes, il vaut mieux attendre un peu. Tu vas d'abords te faire la main sur quelques monstres pour que tu gagnes un peu d'expérience et que tu puisses augmenter tes statistiques.

Stiles se prit au jeu finalement. Ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça d'être en équipe. Il était surtout surprit de voir comment se débrouillé Meredith. Elle semblait complètement à l'aise. Elle réussit à mettre KO un monstre bien plus fort qu'elle. Et surtout de la façon dont elle l'a fait. Elle s'était transformée sans même hésiter. Elle avait combattu en utilisant toutes les facultés du loup-garou. Stiles était vraiment impressionné.

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas rapidement devenir plus forte que moi ! lança-t-il.

Meredith revint vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- J'en doute fortement ! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Vu comment tu te débrouilles, je pense que l'on peut aller faire une quête pour voir comment ça se passe. Il faut savoir que dans une quête, il y a souvent plusieurs conditions pour qu'elle soit validée. On va en choisir une facile pour commencer.

Il parcourut la liste des quêtes disponibles. Il devait faire attention à ce que Meredith ne voie pas la liste. Il avait accès à la totalité des quêtes disponibles. Il choisit l'un des premières quêtes qu'il avait fait. Il appuya dessus. Ils furent transportés au-devant d'une caverne.

- Le but est simple : tu dois débarrasser cette caverne des gobelins qui l'ont infestée.

- Attends, tu ? Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

- Non. Tu dois apprendre aussi à te débrouiller toute seule. Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour t'aider.

- Mais … Mais … Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je vais pas y arriver commença à paniquer Meredith.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Tout va bien se passer. J'en suis sûr. Et puis je suis là. S'il se passe quoique ce soit, j'interviendrai directement.

Meredith le regarda dans les yeux et put y lire qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se baser sur son rythme cardiaque vu qu'ils étaient dans un jeu et qu'il s'agissait d'avatar. Elle entra dans la caverne où il faisait noir. Elle se transforma et s'enfonça dans la pénombre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles entendit des cris mais aussi des hurlements et des grognements. Elle semblait s'en donnait à cœur joie. Soudain, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit quelque arriver en direction de la sortie. Un gobelin avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à la sortie. Soudain, quelque chose de plus grand que lui apparut derrière lui, qui l'attrapa et retourna dans les ténèbres. Il n'y eu plus un seul bruit. Stiles regarda son poignet. La quête venait tout juste d'être validée. Il eut un petit sourire. Elle s'en était très bien sortie finalement.

Meredith sortit de la grotte avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as vu ? cria-t-elle. J'ai réussis !

Dawlon acquiesça. Etant en équipe, les points d'expériences se mirent sur les deux personnages. Il donna sa part à Meredith qui se trouva monter de 2 niveaux d'un seul coup. Il lui montra alors comment modifier ses statistiques pour les augmenter.

- On s'en fait une autre ? lui demanda-t-elle

Stiles parcouru la liste sans faire attention. Meredith put voir alors la liste des quêtes. Elle ne dit rien mais n'en fut pas moins surprise. Pourquoi son partenaire avait-il accès à la totalité des quêtes du jeu ? Que cachait-il ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello ! Comme convenu, voici la suite :D J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours ;)**_

_**Merci en tout cas pour les review, ça me touche beaucoup !**_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas et si vous êtes assez gentil, je pose le suivant dans un moment ^^**_

* * *

Les deux quêtes suivantes furent à nouveau faites par Meredith seule. Dawlon resta en retrait pour regarder ou pour intervenir au cas où. Vint le moment où l'alarme du jeu se mit en route.

- Bon, on se retrouve demain ici ? demanda Meredith.

- Oui dit simplement Dawlon.

- Au fait, tu vis où ?

- Je vis à Beacon Hill du côté de Boston.

Meredith se retourna vivement.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Heu non pas du tout. Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que moi aussi j'habite à Beacon Hill.

Elle finit juste sa phrase que Dawlon disparut. A son tour de rester interdite. Pourquoi il était partit comme ça ?

Stiles se leva précipitamment, tout essoufflé. Ca ne pouvait arrivait qu'à lui. Pourquoi devait-il rencontrer une joueuse qui habitait exactement la même ville que lui. Sentant une crise de panique venir, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et alla direct sous la douche, sans se déshabiller. Il n'entendit pas son père rentrer sur travail au même moment. N'entendant pas de bruit, il monta et alla jusqu'à la chambre de Stiles mais il n'y avait personne. Seul le casque posé sur le lit montrait qu'il était là il y a quelques minutes. Il passa devant la salle de bain et c'est là qu'il l'entendit.

Stiles avait du mal à respirer. Malgré l'eau qui ruisselait, il pouvait sentir les larmes dévaler ses joues. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

- Fiston, ça va ?

Il eut peur que son père ne le voit dans cet état. Malheureusement, cela ne fit qu'empirer sa crise. Il ne put répondre à son père. Il tomba dans la douche, manquant de plus en plus d'air.

John entendit le bruit de chute. Il ouvrit grand la porte et trouva son fil par terre, prit de convulsions. Il se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis là fiston. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre … je suis là …

Il fallut attendre un long moment pour que Stiles se calme. John le déshabilla en douceur et fit couler à nouveau l'eau dans la baignoire cette fois-ci. Stiles n'avait plus aucune force. Il sentait la présence de son père à côté de lui mais ne pouvait faire le moindre geste tellement il était faible. Il se sentit bien quand il le déposa dans la baignoire emplit d'eau chaude. Son père le lava. Puis le sécha avec une serviette. Il le mit au lit. A peine fut-il sous les couvertures qu'il sombra dans le sommeil. Son père resta pendant plusieurs heures assis sur une chaise en regardant son fils dormir. Il avait tellement peur qu'un jour il ne soit pas là pour l'aider et que son fils … Il se décida à bouger et alla se prendre quelque chose à manger dans le frigo. Il se posa dans le canapé.

Depuis la mort de Claudia, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir entre son boulot et son fils. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'endormit sur le canapé.

Il fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil rentrant dans le salon. Il s'étira et monta voir son fils qui dormait toujours. Il ne pouvait le laisser. Il appela son adjoint pour le prévenir qu'il prenait une journée. Il connaissait son fils. Il savait comment il serait quand il se lèverait. Il appela la boulangerie pour qu'on lui livre des croissants et pains au chocolat. Il attrapa la boite d'œuf dans le frigo et s'attela à la cuisine.

Stiles se réveilla. Il se trouvait dans son lit. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. C'était son père qui l'avait déposé. Il bougea un peu. Il avait mal partout. Ses crises lui faisaient de plus en plus de mal. Il allait devoir faire attention. Il se leva avec difficulté et enfila quelque chose. Il fit attention en descendant. Dès qu'il sentit l'odeur de la nourriture, son ventre grouilla.

John entendit son fils descendre et alla à sa rencontre.

- Stiles ! Tu vas bien ? demanda son père.

- Oui oui … répondit son fils pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise.

John vit son fils faire la grimace mais ne dit rien. Il lui servit des œufs au plat avec un peu de bacon. Qu'il avala en une bouchée. Vint ensuite le tour des viennoiseries qui subirent le même sort. Une fois finis, il se leva pour débarrasser.

- Tu ne fais rien ! Il faut que tu te reposes. J'ai posé ma journée donc pas de souci pour ça lui dit son père en lui prenant l'assiette des mains.

Embrassant son père, il monta dans sa chambre pour se poser sur son lit. Il remarqua alors son téléphone. Il avait plusieurs messages. Tous de Cora. Elle lui demandait pourquoi il était partit si soudainement. Et s'inquiété pourquoi il ne lui répondait pas.

Avant de répondre, il alla à la douche. Pourquoi avait-il autant paniqué en apprenant qu'elle vivait dans la même ville que lui ? Il essayait de le comprendre. Peur de ce qui pourrait en découler. Peur de devoir faire face au monde qu'il essayait de fuir à tout prix. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se posa sur lit pour répondre.

« Désoler. Je me connecte dans la journée »

Il ne voyait pas quoi répondre de plus. Il s'habilla et redescendit rejoindre son père. Qui avait fini de ranger.

- Ça te dit d'aller à la fête foraine ?

Il eut alors en face de lui une vraie pile électrique. John emmena donc son fils à la fête foraine. Il avait encore du mal à marcher mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait loupé cette journée avec son père. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose ensemble. Son père s'arrêta à un stand de tir. Le forain lui donna une carabine et commença à lui expliquer comment l'utiliser. Dès qu'il vit John mettre la cible en mire, il sut qu'il avait à faire à un vrai tireur. Ce qui ne manqua pas. Il réussit à toucher toutes les cibles. A contre cœur, le forain indiqua qu'il pouvait choisir le lot qu'il voulait. Il regarda son fils et n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps. Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour une énorme peluche représentant un loup noir magnifique. Il indiqua alors au forain qu'il voulait la peluche. Il vit alors des étoiles briller dans les yeux de son fils. Il fit avec lui plusieurs tours de manège qui lui donnèrent la nausée. Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Il était tellement heureux de voir son fils sourire. Il avait encore en tête la crise qu'il avait fait la veille. Il ne savait toujours pas à quoi elle était dut. Ils rentrèrent dans l'après-midi. Stiles monta directement mettre son énorme peluche sur son lit. Son père lui indiqua qu'il se mettait un peu sur ses dossiers. Qu'il l'appellerait quand le diner sera prêt.

L'adolescent s'asseya sur son lit. Il attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Cora pour lui indiquer qu'il allait se connecter. Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

Mais elle fit son apparition en même temps que lui. Elle ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque concernant son attitude d'hier.

- Tu as l'air … heureux ! dit Meredith en regardant Dawlon avait un petit sourire.

Dawlon la regarda.

- J'ai pu profiter de mon père aujourd'hui ! dit-il. On est allé à la fête foraine répondit Stiles avec un peu de gêne, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens.

Meredith n'insista pas devant la gêne évidente de son partenaire.

- Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un petit groupe de personne apparurent dans la clairière.

- Et merde ! dit Dawlon.

Les autres joueurs les virent et vinrent à leur rencontre. Il les reconnut tout de suite. Il s'agissait d'un groupe qu'il avait combattu dans l'arène.

- Tiens mais qu'avons-nous là ? lança l'un d'eux. Le moustique et sa donzelle.

Dawlon entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna. Meredith était complètement transformée.

- Je vois que la donzelle est devenue un monstre de foire. Un moustique et un monstre. On a bien de la chance.

Il appuya sur son bracelet.

- Combat PVP enclenché. L'équipe qui remportera la victoire pourra choisir ce qu'il souhaite dans l'inventaire de leur adversaire et recevra la totalité de leur coffre.

Stiles fit apparaitre son arc et Meredith se transforma. Leurs adversaires se mirent à rire.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? Nous piquer ? lança un autre guerrier avec un grand sourire.

Meredith se jeta directement sur l'un d'eux, toute griffe dehors. Elle se battit avec toute la rage qu'elle possédait. Une vraie bête sauvage pensa Dawlon. Il avait un gros problème cependant. Il ne pouvait viser de peur de toucher sa partenaire.

- Faut toujours que ça se complique ! dit-il pour lui-même.

Meredith avait beau bien se débrouiller, elle ne fit pas le poids longtemps face aux joueurs d'un niveau plus élevé. Elle reçut un coup qui la laissa ko. Il ne lui restait que peu de point de vie. Il fallait absolument qu'il intervienne. Il allait devoir le faire. Il pouvait s'en débarrasser facilement mais ils reviendraient pour se venger. Il devait faire en sorte qu'ils le fuient comme la peste.

- Désactivation des limites.

Soudain, l'air autour de Dawlon sembla onduler. Ses adversaires le regardèrent. Puis regardèrent les détails du personnage de leur vis-à-vis. Certains reculèrent sous la stupeur.

- Mais c'est impossible … tu ne peux pas …

Dawlon cliqua dans son inventaire. Son allure changea. Il se recouvrit alors d'une armure entièrement noire. Il y avait plein de runes elfiques dessus qui semblaient flotté sur l'armure.

- Un mage … sup … suprême … bégaya l'un des joueurs en reculant et s'enfuyant.

Dawlon ne le laissa pas fuir. Il claqua juste des doigts et le joueur disparut. Les autres étaient complètement immobilisés.

- Vous en voulez d'autre ?

- Non … non … c'est bon gémit l'un des joueurs.

Dawlon leva son sort d'immobilité et redevint un simple joueur. Il allait devoir attendre 24h avant de pouvoir à nouveau afficher un niveau inférieur.

Leurs adversaires ne demandèrent pas leur reste et partir en courant. Meredith avait fait semblant d'être inconsciente et avait assisté au spectacle. Elle avait vu ce qu'avait fait Dawlon. Elle se doutait de quelque chose mais pas à ce point. Quel était le niveau réel de son partenaire ? Dawlon s'approcha de Meredith qui fit semblant de se réveiller au même moment.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Rien de spécial. Ils ont juste décampé quand ils t'ont mis ko répondit-il en détournant un peu la tête.

Elle ne dit rien. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il ne lui dise pas qui il était réellement.

- Voilà un autre moyen de gagner de l'expérience.

- Comment ça ? dit-elle en ne comprenant vraiment pas.

- Il s'agit de l'affrontement avec d'autres joueurs. On ne peut affronter les joueurs que dans deux types d'endroits : soit dans le colisée soit en dehors des villes. Il y a moins de risque dans un colisée car il n'y a pas de perte de point et de coffre. Quant à l'affrontement en dehors des villes, tous les coups étaient permis. Un fois vaincu, le vainqueur peut vider le coffre de son adversaire et prendre un objet de son choix dans son inventaire.

- A oui pas cool du tout ça !

- Non en effet. Il existe des sorts et des objets qui permettent de protéger son coffre et son inventaire.

- Et tu en as toi ? demanda-t-elle en se doutant de la réponse.

Dawlon eu un petit sourire et appuya quelque part dans son menu. Le bracelet de Meredith clignota indiquant que quelque chose venait d'arriver dans son inventaire. Elle l'ouvrit un nouvel objet dans son inventaire ressemblant à un cadenas. Elle appuya sur le point d'interrogation juste à côté.

« Cet objet rare et unique protège l'intégralité de votre inventaire ainsi que votre coffre. Toute personne voulant piller votre coffre se verra frapper d'un malus et durant 24h ne gagnera rien de ses affrontements. »

- Mais … Et toi ? tu vas faire comment ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux me défendre sans ça lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Mais qui es-tu vraiment ? demanda Meredith.

Dawlon ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour les nombreuses review sur le dernier chapitre ^^Et merci à la guest :D**_

_**Comme cadeau, je vous publie un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude :) Le suivant sera pour demain dans la journée ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

- Bon, on se fait une quête ? dit-il en parcourant la liste.

Une fois la quête finie, chacun se déconnecta pour reprendre place dans la réalité. Le dimanche fût le même. Il passa sa journée entre ses devoirs et le jeu. Il se leva lundi matin en ayant déjà envie d'être la fin de la semaine. Il arriva sur le parking avec sa jeep et se gara. Il inspira un bon coup et sortit de son véhicule. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée du lycée, il entendit quelque chose qui le stoppa net.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Cora !

En plus de reconnaitre le prénom, la voix qu'il l'avait prononcée le fit vibrer de tout son être. Il tourna lentement la tête et tomba sur une paire d'yeux bleus azur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration. Il se perdit dans la contemplation de ces yeux. Des points noirs dans sa vision l'avertir qu'il devait penser à respirer. Détournant le regard, il inspira à fond. Puis il entra dans le lycée. Il ne vit pas la personne devant lui qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Il tomba sur les fesses et leva la tête. Il couina de peur en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Jackson.

- He toi, tu peux faire attention non ? dit-il sur un ton méchant.

Stiles reculait pendant que son vis-à-vis avançait vers lui. Soudain, quelqu'un se plaça à ses côtés.

- Et tu comptes lui faire quoi ? dit-elle.

- Cora ! Depuis quand tu protèges les bouseux ?

- Depuis que des crétins comme toi se croit supérieur aux autres.

Mouché par ce qu'elle avait dit, Jackson la regarda avec un air hautain, se retourna et partit suivit par sa cour.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui oui dit Stiles en prenant la main de la jeune fille pour se relever.

- Cora, tu fais quoi ? entendirent-il.

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et partit presque en courant.

Cora se retourna. Lydia. Une magnifique jeune fille rousse se tenait devant elle.

- C'est malin, tu l'as fait fuir !

- En même temps, il fuit tout le monde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'approcher de qui que ce soit. Tu es bien la première à réussir.

- Attends, tu le connais ?

- Oui, c'est Stiles Stilinski. Il est le fils du Sheriff. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants. Il a perdu sa mère il y a quelques années maintenant. Et depuis ce temps, il s'est complètement renfermé sur …

- Et tu as un dossier sur chaque personne de ce lycée ? lança Cora amusée.

Lydia eu un sourire énigmatique. Elles partirent ensemble vers leur prochain cours.

Stiles avait le souffle cour. Certes il pouvait mettre un autre visage sur sa partenaire. Mais il ne voulait pas. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il pouvait se faire des amis en dehors du jeu. Il s'assit au fond de la classe comme d'habitude. Il entendit ce que disaient ses voisins.

- Tu as entendu parler de lui ?

- De qui ?

- Du mystérieux mage.

- J'ai vaguement entendu parler de lui. Mais seulement des rumeurs. Tu es sur qu'il existe au moins ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais certains joueurs oui, le crois vraiment.

Stiles se plongea sans ses pensées. Il n'avait aucun doute : il s'agissait de lui. Décidément, il ne sera jamais en paix. Mais pour rien au monde il n'arrêtera de jouer. C'était son échappatoire à ce monde qu'il ne comprenait pas. Qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre tout simplement.

Alors qu'il mangeait dans son coin, il reçut un message. Il le regarda.

« Je t'ai trouvé ». Le message venait de Cora.

Il leva d'un seul coup la tête, la panique le prenant. Il chercha la jeune fille qu'il avait croisée le matin même. Il tomba sur elle. Elle lui faisait un grand sourire et venait vers lui. Il essaya de rassembler ses affaires pour se lever. Mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

- Je te fais si peur pour que tu veuille partir précipitamment ?

- C'est que … que … essaya d'articuler Stiles sentant son souffle lui manquer.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Une crise de panique.

Comme si Cora comprenait ce qu'il se passait, elle s'asseya à ses côtés et lui prit les mains.

- Calme-toi ! dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles put à nouveau respirer sans difficulté. Il retira vivement ses mains que Cora tenait toujours.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste devenir ami avec toi. Comme dans le jeu.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un jeu tenta de répliquer Stiles qui s'était réfugié à l'autre bout de la banquette. Les joueurs ne sont pas faits pour se rencontrer en vrai.

Cora n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que s'était-il passait pour qu'il réagisse et pense comme ça ?

- Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? demanda-t-elle toujours d'une voix douce.

Stiles la regarda. Il pouvait sentir que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas se confier. Jamais il ne le fera. Il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

- Je n'ai peur de rien dit-il pour se défendre.

Cora n'était pas dupe. Mais ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme.

- Je peux manger avec toi ? demanda-t-elle par pur politesse.

Il lui fit un signe de tête qu'il était d'accord. Il ouvrit son livre de physique et se plongea dedans en faisant abstraction de ce qu'il se passait autour. Il se créait une bulle le coupant complètement du monde qui l'entoure. Cora le regarda. Elle l'appela plusieurs fois mais n'eut aucune réponse. Lydia passa en coup de vent devant leur table, s'arrêta net quelques mètres plus loin et revint en arrière.

- Cora ? Tu fais quoi avec lui ?

Stiles n'entendit pas du tout la conversation.

- Disons que nous partageons une activité commune sans vouloir rentrer dans les détails.

- Toi ? Partager quelque chose avec … avec … dit-elle en désignant l'adolescent plongé dans ses bouquins.

- Ne fais pas ta garce Lydia dit Cora avec un petit sourire.

- Comment ça ma garce ? je ne te permets pas ! répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles étaient amies depuis un long moment et se connaissaient très bien pour pouvoir se lancer des vacheries sans se vexer. Du coup, Lydia rejoignit Cora à la table. Sentant du mouvement sur la table, Stiles leva les yeux et devint immobile.

- Ly .. Ly … Lydia … essaya-t-il de prononcer.

- Il connait au moins mon prénom ! dit la jeune fille

Elle reçut en retour un coup de pied de son amie. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle lui expliquera plus tard.

- Tu … tu … tu …

Il ne put rajouter le moindre mot.

- Tu sais parler le macaque ? lança Jackson qui rejoignit les deux filles.

Il dut faire face à deux regards noirs. Comprenant qu'il avait été un peu trop loin, il baissa la tête mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

Stiles ne savait pas où se mettre. Jamais il n'avait eu autant de monde autour de lui. et encore moins qui semblait s'intéresser à lui. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rejoindre son prochain cour. Ce fut un simple courant d'air qui indiqua aux trois adolescents qu'il était partit. Cora fut surprise. Comment n'avait-elle pas sentit qu'il bougeait et qu'il partait ? Le jeune homme l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Stiles se fit tout petit durant le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cafétéria se reproduise.

Malgré tous les efforts de Cora, elle ne réussit pas mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais cela ne lui été arrivait. Elle avait toujours put retrouver quelqu'un par son odeur. Mais là rien du tout. Comme s'il réussissait à s'effacer complètement.

Stiles démarra rapidement. Il vit dans son rétroviseur Cora sortir du lycée et le regarder partir.

Elle venait juste de le louper. Elle jura. Mais comment faisait-il ? Elle allait devoir employer les grands moyens.

Stiles arriva en trombe chez lui. Il se gara devant le garage de chez lui, entra tout aussi rapidement chez lui et monta dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. Il devait reprendre ses esprits. Comment cela pouvait-il lui arrivait ? Comment elle avait fait pour s'approcher si près de lui ? Il avait tout fait pour que les autres ne l'approche pas, le prennent pour un marginal. Comme ça il avait la paix. Mais elle ! Elle semblait s'en fichait complètement. Et d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle semblait l'avoir percé à jour.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Pour qu'il retrouve son univers ?

Derek vint chercher sa sœur. Elle semblait remontée comme une horloge.

- Tu sais où habite le Sheriff ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Tu le sais ou pas ? cria-t-elle presque.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un grognement. Elle venait de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son frère, qui était aussi son Alpha.

- Tu sais où il habite ? lui demanda-t-elle plus gentiment.

- Oui je sais.

Comprenant que pour le moment, il n'aurait aucune explication de sa sœur, il repartit en direction du centre-ville.

La maison du Sheriff était tout près de la forêt. Et puis ses parents lui avaient toujours dit que s'il y avait un souci, ils pouvaient faire confiance au Sheriff. Que c'était un homme bien.

Entre temps, ce dernier était rentré chez lui. Il avait vu la voiture de son fils devant le garage et en avait conclu que son fils était rentré des cours. Il entra dans la maison et déposa ses affaires.

- Stiles !

L'adolescent entendit son père l'appeler. Il se leva et essaya de reprendre contenance. Il ne devait pas inquiéter son père. Il l'était déjà assez pour qu'il en rajoute. Il descendit de la sa chambre avec un grand sourire.

Son père savait très bien que son fils faisait le maximum pour l'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

- Tu es rentré plus tôt !

- Oui. C'est plus calme depuis ce weekend. Je compte bien en profiter pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Stiles sauta au coup de son père qui lui rendit l'étreinte. Il était tellement content de retrouver son père.

Alors qu'il mettait le tablier pour commencer à préparer à manger, quelqu'un sonna.

- Tu attends quelqu'un Papa ?

- Non pas du tout dit ce dernier en se levant pour aller ouvrir ?

Ne se doutant de rien, Stiles finit d'attacher son tablier et s'attaqua à la découpe des tomates et autres légumes pour le diner.

John ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec une ravissante jeune fille suivit d'un homme sombre et froid.

- Bonjour, je suis Cora, une amie de votre fils.

La stupeur se lut sur le visage du Sheriff. Une amie ? De son fils ? Depuis quand son fils avait des amis ?

Ce dernier, se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, rejoignit son père avec un couteau à la main.

- Pa, c'est qui ? demanda-t-il avant de voir.

Il fit un bond en arrière. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle était ici ? Que lui voulait-elle ? Et qui était l'homme derrière elle ? Il lui faisait vraiment peur.

- Vous êtes sûr d'être des amis de mon fils ? se ressaisit John en voyant la réaction de son fils.

Il était sur ses gardes. La jeune fille semblait inoffensive. Mais par contre, l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle non.

- Oui, nous sommes au même lycée et nous jouons au même jeu.

- C'est vrai Stiles ? demanda John en se retournant vers son fils qui s'était collé contre le mur.

Malgré lui, il fit un signe de tête à son père lui indiquant que c'était vrai.

- Et vous, vous êtes qui ?

La question était toute innocente mais le ton employé n'était pas du tout le même.

- C'est mon frère. Il n'est pas très doué pour les relations sociales.

- Je vois ça répondit John. J'ai le même à la maison ! dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Papa ! s'indigna Stiles.

Au grand désespoir de son fils, il les fit rentrer.

Derek ne lâchait pas du regard le jeune homme. Tout en lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne supportait pas les surprises et les énigmes. Et l'adolescent en était une grandeur nature.

John les installa dans le salon pendant que Stiles retournait dans la cuisine. Il devait se ressaisir. Ne plus penser aux deux inconnus qui se trouvaient dans son salon. Ne plus penser que son père les avait fait rentrer. Ne plus penser que son univers prenait l'eau. Pour se changer l'esprit, il se remit à faire sa cuisine. Il se mit à fredonner. Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose.

- J'avoue avoir été très surpris lorsque vous m'avez dit que vous étiez une amie de mon fils. Mon fils est quelqu'un de très particulier. Il est dans son univers. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour les relations sociales. Et encore moins pour les relations amicales …

- Ça ne te rappel pas quelqu'un ? dit Cora en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère qui la regarda avec son habituel regard noir.

Ils entendirent alors quelqu'un fredonner. John se leva et leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils se mirent alors tous les trois à regarder Stiles en train de préparer à manger, tout en fredonnant. Ils regardèrent pendant quelques secondes puis retournèrent s'assoir. Sauf Derek qui resta à le regarder. La réaction de son frère surprit Cora. Elle le nota dans un coin de son esprit.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Stiles avait préparé trois fois plus de nourriture que nécessaire. Il se maudit. Son subconscient lui avait joué un sale tour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser gâcher autant de nourriture. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains. Il se retourna et tomba à nouveau nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus azur. Il en oublia de respirait. C'est quand ces deux yeux disparurent de son champ de vision qu'il recommença à respirer. Que se passait-il ? Secouant la tête comme pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve, il s'avança doucement vers le salon.

- Vous .. Vous restez pour manger ?

John se retourna vivement. Son fils venait de proposer à des inconnus de rester manger ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Une fois que son fils soit retourné dans la cuisine, il s'excusa auprès de Cora et de son frère et alla rejoindre Stiles.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Enfin je veux dire que …

- Oui oui papa. De toute façon, j'ai préparé trop à manger. Autant que ça serve à quelqu'un.

Pendant ce temps.

- Derek, il se passe quoi ?

- Comment ça ? répondit ce dernier en ne comprenant pas la question de sa sœur.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Cet humain t'intrigue non ?

Derek haussa les épaules et éluda la question.

- Moi en tout cas, il m'intrigue beaucoup. Tu sais qu'il a réussi à complètement disparaitre cette après-midi ?

Derek leva un sourcil.

- Disparaitre ?

- Oui. Je savais qu'il était encore au lycée. Mais impossible de retrouver son odeur. Comme s'il avait complètement disparut et qu'il n'était jamais venu.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer leur conversation, le Sheriff arriva avec des assiettes. Cora se leva pour aider.

- Non non. Vous êtes nos invités !

Elle se rassit sur le canapé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Stiles arriva avec différents plats qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche.

- Vous devriez venir plus souvent ! On mangerait mieux ! dit John en pensant que son fils n'entendrait pas.

Stiles le regarda avec un timide sourire et lui déposa une assiette de légumes devant lui. Le Sheriff la regarda et souffla.

Stiles servit sans oser les regarder les deux invités. Il avait préparé des spaghettis bolognaise. Après quelques bouchées, Cora s'exclama :

- Elles sont délicieuses !

Stiles se ratatina encore plus sur sa chaise.

- Stiles a hérité du talent de sa mère pour la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, c'est lui qui s'occupe de la cuisine.

- Tu devrais donner des cours à Derek. En dehors des steaks et des pommes de terre, il ne sait pas faire grand-chose !

Derek était en train de mâcher quand sa sœur le taquina. Il avala de travers et toussa.

- Ce n'est que la vérité lança Cora avec un clin d'œil à Stiles.

Malgré les apparences, l'adolescent constata que le frère et la sœur s'entendait très bien.

Le diner se passa très bien. Ce fut John qui fit la conversation à leurs invités. Stiles ne leva pas son nez de son assiette.

Il se leva pour débarrasser. Mais trop vite. Il commença à basculer en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que deux bras puissants le retinrent. Il ouvrit grand les yeux.

Fais attention ! lança Derek qui le lâchait et qui rejoignit sa place.

Devenant rouge comme une tomate, il attrapa la vaisselle salle sur la table et fila à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

Il pouvait encore sentir le contact des mains du frère de Cora sur sa peau. Elle était comme brulé au fer rouge. Mais que se passait-t-il ? Il était complètement perdu. Il attrapa le dessert, des assiettes et des couverts et se dirigea vers le salon. John avait emmené tout le monde dans le salon. Lorsqu'il fut en vue du canapé, la vision qu'il eut le stoppa net. Il ne voyait Cora que de dos, mais ses cheveux avaient la même couleur et la même coupe que celle de sa mère. Ce fut le coup de grâce. Tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains tomba au sol. Le Sheriff se leva d'un bond et couru vers son fils qui avait beaucoup de peine à respirer.

- Je suis la Stiles … Shut … je suis là ! dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Cora avait les yeux grands ouverts, presque horrifiée de voir l'état du jeune homme. Elle attrapa la main de son frère et la serra fort. Il lui rendit sa pression, comprenant l'état de sa sœur. Elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Et c'était ça qui lui faisait le plus de mal. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le Sheriff arrive à calmer son fils. A la surprise de Cora, Derek s'avança vers John.

- On peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

John le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

- Si vous pouviez m'aider à le transporter dans sa chambre, ça m'aiderai bien.

Derek se baissa et prit Stiles dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur. Douceur que Cora ne lui avait jamais connue. Ou alors elle ne s'en souvenait pas du tout.

C'est la 1ière chambre à l'étage sur la droite dit-il à Derek qui se dirigea déjà vers l'escalier.

Pendant la montée des marches, il ne lâcha pas du regard le visage de Stiles. Il était tellement torturé. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

Pendant qu'il montait, John aidé de Cora nettoya les dégâts.

Derek entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. La chambre était rangée au millimètre près. Chaque chose était à leur place. Il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière, pas une feuille qui dépassait. Rien dans cette chambre n'indiquait qu'un adolescent de 17 ans y vivait. Il le déposa doucement sur le lit. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu quelque chose. Que l'adolescent s'accroche à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Ne m'abandonne pas … pas encore …

Il rêvait pensa Derek. Il desserra petit à petit les mains du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux tombant sur la peluche qui se trouvait sur le lit. Une peluche géante ressemblant à un gros loup noir. Il cala le jeune homme entre les pattes de la peluche et sortit de la chambre en veillant à ne pas fermer la porte au cas où. Même si d'en bas, il pourrait très bien entendre s'il y avait un souci. Il rejoignit sa sœur et John dans le salon.

- Il est dans son lit dit-il simplement avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil libre.

- Je suis vraiment désoler. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas fait d'aussi rapprochées dit John en se cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les médecins sont incapables de faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider à part l'abrutir de médicaments. Et ça je ne veux pas. J'ai failli le perdre une fois à cause de ça. Plus jamais. Mais ses crises deviennent de plus en plus fortes. J'ai peur qu'un jour …

Il retint un sanglot.

- Excusez-moi dit-il en se levant pour reprendre contenance.

- Ce n'est rien. On ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps dit Cora en se levant.

- Je préviendrai le lycée demain que Stiles n'ira pas en cours pendant quelques jours. Il faut qu'il se repose.

Acquiesçant, Cora et Derek quittèrent la maison la maison du Sheriff plongeaient dans leurs pensées.

- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi torturé. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? demanda Cora tout en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Que dire de toutes vos reviews ! MERCCCCCIIII !**_

_**Voici la suite :D Bonne lecture et vive les reviews !**_

* * *

e lendemain elle ne vit pas Stiles. Ni le jour d'après. Ni même sur le jeu. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais ne savait pas quoi. Durant la journée, elle eut cependant une idée. Elle récupéra une copie des cours des deux derniers jours et partit en direction de la maison du Sheriff. Elle sonna et ce fut un Stiles complètement épuisé qui lui ouvrit. Il n'eut même pas la force de protester ou d'une quelconque réaction. Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

- Tu vas bien Stiles ? demanda-t-elle plus pour la forme.

Elle le vit se trainer jusqu'au canapé où l'attendait plusieurs couvertures mais aussi, à sa stupeur, une grosse peluche représentant un loup. Il se posa entre les pattes de la peluche et se couvrit.

- Je suis passé pour te dire bonjour et pour te donner tes cous de ces deux derniers jours dit-elle en lui tendant une pile de feuilles.

Qu'il prit et qu'il posa sur la table basse.

- Tu fais vraiment peur à voir tu sais dit-elle tout bas.

Stiles la regarda.

- Tu es la première à me dire comment je suis réellement. Mon père essaye toujours de me rassurer. Mais je sais quelle tête j'ai.

- Il essaye de prendre soin de toi tu sais … dit-elle en déposant sa main sur celle de Stiles.

Qui ne retira pas la sienne.

- Je suis sûr que tu es bien mignon quand tu souris …

Stiles se tassa au fond du canapé sous le compliment.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi tu vas voir ! Tu vas faire un malheur décréta Cora.

Stiles prit peur sous le regard fanatique de Cora. Mais depuis quand les gens se préoccupé de lui ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce ce que nous sommes amis non ? demanda naturellement Cora comme si pour elle, cela ne pouvait être que la seule réponse.

- Amis … J'en ai jamais eu …

- C'est une occasion pour qu'on le devienne non ?

Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas la force d'aller contre la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant elle.

Prenant son silence pour un oui, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Elle revint avec une tasse fumante quelques minutes après.

- Je me suis permit d'utiliser ta cuisine. je t'ai fait un thé …

Il attrapa la tasse et but par petite gorgée. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Il pouvait sentir son corps accueillir la chaleur avec plaisir.

- Bon, Derek va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas ! Je repasse demain.

Elle déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue et s'en alla. Laissant un Stiles déboussolé. Il passa sa main sur l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas désagréable que quelqu'un prenne soins de lui en dehors de son père.

Au bout d'un long moment, il décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il avait encore mal de sa crise. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il opta pour un bain. Pendant qu'il faisait couler l'eau, il se regarda dans un miroir. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis deux jours. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il avait des cernes noirs et il était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Il souffla un bon coup. Il devait se reprendre. Il inquiétait son père et il n'aimait pas ça. Il resta plus de 30 minutes dans le bain. Ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Il eut l'impression de laisser sa douleur et ses problèmes s'évaporer avec l'eau. Il devait se bouger. Il s'habilla avec un short et un débardeur. Puis attaqua le ménage. Il lui fallut plus de 2 heures pour le faire. Il était complètement épuisé. Il n'avait pas encore complètement récupéré de sa dernière crise. Malgré ça, il s'attaqua à la faire la cuisine. Il brancha son Ipod sur la station et lança de la musique assez forte pour se motiver. Il voulait faire plaisir à son père. Il lui prépara donc ce qu'il aimait. Tant pis. Il se rattrapera plus tard. Il voulait montrer à son père qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il savait tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui.

Son père arriva et vit que les lumières étaient allumés. Puis à peine était-il descendu de la voiture qu'il entendit la musique. Malgré lui il sourit. Son fils semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

Lorsqu'il entra, il put sentir la délicieuse odeur qui venait de la cuisine. Mais surtout, il entendit son fils chanter. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait une voix magnifique et surtout il chantait juste. Comme sa mère. Elle adorait chanter tout le temps. Et il semble que Stiles ai pris beaucoup de choses d'elle. Il ne voulut pas l'interrompre pour pouvoir l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, il fut obligé de poser ses affaires et de s'avancer.

Stiles eu un grand sourire quand il vit son père. Ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Tu sais que tu devrais reprendre le chant. Tu chantes toujours aussi bien … Comme ta mère.

Stiles haussa les épaules face à l'idée saugrenue que son père venait d'avoir. Il lui tendit une bière que John accepta avec plaisir.

- Ça va le boulot ?

- Oui, c'est assez calme pour le moment. Je ne m'en plains pas. Et toi ? comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux je crois …

En effet, il pouvait voir que son fils allait mieux. Stiles sortit une grosse pizza du four.

- Attention tu baves dit-il avec un sourire en croisant le regard de son père qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la pizza.

John éclata de rire. Suivit de près par Stiles qui du se tenir les côtes tellement il riait.

Il servit une part à son père qui la mangea alors qu'il n'était même pas assis. Il tendit le plat directement à son père qui se resservit, trop heureux de pouvoir manger autre chose que des légumes fades.

Lorsque John voulut s'installer sur le canapé, il y vit la grosse peluche qu'il avait gagnée pour son fils ainsi que des couvertures. Il plia ces dernières et posa la peluche sur l'un des fauteuils. Son fils le rejoignit et s'installa contre lui. John lui passa le bras par-dessus les épaules et Stiles se cala.

- Je t'aime papa …

- Moi aussi fiston ! répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Après leur série, ils allèrent se coucher. L'adolescent se coucha directement avec le sourire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Il s'endormi rapidement sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien prit pour dormir.

Il se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forme. Il se leva même avant son père, ce qui, en temps normal, n'arrivait jamais. Il prépara le petit déjeuner et fit couler le café pour son père. Lui il se servit un bol monstrueux de céréales. Son père ne dit rien en voyant son fils dans la cuisine mais il était heureux. Il partit même en avance pour le lycée. Son père ne le reconnaissait. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change à ce point en l'espace d'une journée ?

Stiles arriva en même temps qu'une magnifique Camaro noire. Il faillit oublier de freiner tellement il était concentré sur la voiture. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux sur le parking. Il était trop en avance.

Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers le bolide. Les passagers n'étaient pas encore descendus. Il n'osa pas la toucher bien que l'envie lui démangeait les doigts. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba sur une paire d'yeux qu'il commençait à connaitre. En fait, il les connaissait pour l'effet qu'ils lui faisaient. Cela ne manqua pas. Il se perdit dans leur contemplation et en oublia de respirer.

- Stiles ! lança une voix féminine.

Il tourna la tête et put enfin à nouveau respirer.

- Cora ? Mais pourquoi tu …

- C'est la voiture de Derek. Non, je corrige : c'est la femme de Derek. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- Je plains la personne qui lui fera la moindre petite rayure.

- J'ai entendu tu sais !

La jeune fille tira la langue à son frère.

- Quelle maturité … répondit ce dernier en soufflant et en se prenant l'arête du nez entre deux doigts.

- Tu peux parler l'homme de Neandertal qui ne prononce jamais plus de deux mots à la suite ! Et qui grogne sur tout le monde !

Cora poussa Stiles vers la porte du lycée en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère.

Il souffla tout bas car il savait qu'elle entendrait.

- Fait attention à lui …

Cora n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était déjà dans la voiture en train de démarrer. Elle ne put lui demander pourquoi il s'inquiétait pour le jeune humain.

Ils ne purent discuter longtemps car la plupart des élèves arrivèrent. Et Stiles remit son masque. Cora assista en direct à la transformation du jeune homme. Soudain elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : elle avait beau l'avoir en face de lui, elle ne le sentait pas. Elle ne percevait même pas sa présence.

Elle ne le retrouva que pour le déjeuner. Et même encore là, il avait son casque sur les oreilles, une cuillère dans une main et un livre de cours dans l'autre. Il ne la vit pas s'assoir à côté de lui, enfermé dans son univers.

Elle fit un signe à Lydia qui la rejoignit.

- Encore avec lui ? lui dit-elle avec un air de dégout.

- Lydia ! la sermonna Cora. Tu ne le connais pas ! Comment peux-tu le juger ?

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours sû juger les livres à leur couvertures. Et c'est la même chose pour les êtres humains.

- Et bien, crois-moi là tu te trompes de tout au tout !

Brusquement elles se turent, entendant une voix fredonner une chanson.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda soudainement un jeune garçon qui était arrivé.

Lydia sursauta mais Cora n'eut aucune réaction.

- Tu es tellement prévisible Scott !

Un deuxième jeune homme arriva et passa l'un de ses bras autours des épaules de Scott.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore essayait de faire peur à Cora !

Scott n'avait pas entendu. Il regardait le jeune homme qui était assis dans un coin de la table avec un casque sur les oreilles et son regard plongé dans les livres.

- C'est qui celui-là ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- C'est Stiles, un ami !

- Attends, ce n'est pas le gars bizarre de l'autre classe ? demanda Isaac, le jeune blond.

Cora se leva et se planta devant eux.

- Le prochain qui dit qu'il est bizarre et quoique ce soit d'autre, le regrettera ! dit-elle en leur jetant un regard noir.

Ils avaient rarement vu leur amie aussi en colère.

Stiles n'avait toujours pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il continuait à lire son livre et à fredonner.

- He, c'est qu'il ne chante pas trop mal dit Isaac en s'approchant de lui pour l'écouter fredonner.

Il trébucha et s'étala sur la table. Stiles fit un bon sur la banquète et regarda tout le monde, les yeux grand ouvert.

- Et merde dit Cora.

Cela ne manqua pas. Il ne fallut même pas une seconde pour que Stiles disparaisse.

- Heu j'ai fait quoi ? demanda Isaac gêné.

- Rien du tout ne t'inquiète pas ! lui dit Cora en le rassurant. Vous connaissez le caractère sauvage de mon frère ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils connaissaient bien son frère pour passer pas mal de temps chez elle.

- Et bien il est presque pire que lui !

- Pire que ton frère ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? dit Scott interloqué par ce qu'elle disait.

- Tu crois que je plaisanterai avec ça ?

Lydia connaissait son amie comme sa poche.

- Et tu as décidé de faire quelque chose pour l'aider ? dit-elle avec un regard malicieux.

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! lui dit Cora avec un petit clin d'œil.

Scott et Isaac ne savaient pas quoi dire. Leur amie semblait avoir décidé d'aider le jeune homme qu'ils avaient vu partir en coup de vent. Et ils la connaissaient bien pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait jamais le morceau tant qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivé.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vu que la demande est là, je publie un nouveau chapitre ce soir :D Bonne lecture et n'hésitez à me laisser une review :D Même les guets svp ^^**_

* * *

Stiles gagna presque en courant sa salle de cours suivante. Il était tout seul et d'un seul coup il avait été entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, en dehors de Cora. Il réfléchit pendant quand secondes. Cela devait être ses amis en conclut-il. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il tous regardé ?

Cora essaya de nouveau de retrouver Stiles. Mais peine perdu. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas du tout comment il arrivait à faire ça.

Elle le retrouva à la sortie des cours, alors qu'il montait dans sa jeep pour rentrer chez lui.

- Stiles cria-t-elle.

Ce dernier se retourna en reconnaissant la voix.

- Désoler pour ce midi … mais …

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, ils ne t'en veulent pas !

- Ce sont tes amis ?

- Ouaip. Tu veux les connaitre ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant qu'elle jouait gros.

Stiles se tut face à la proposition de la jeune fille. Se faire de nouveau amis ?

Alors qu'il y a encore quelques jours, il aurait fui rien qu'à la mention « ami ». Mais là son cerveau ne semblait plus aussi réfractère. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Finalement, son cerveau décida d'agir par lui-même. Il s'entendit dire :

- Pourquoi pas ….

Mettant la main devant la bouche en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il voulut revenir sur ses mots.

- Trop tard ! Alors rendez-vous vendredi soir chez moi ! Et emmène ton casque !

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle partit en direction de la voiture de son frère l'attendait.

Elle rentra dans la voiture avec un sourire de vainqueur.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait pour que son cœur batte aussi vite ?

- Je lui ai juste proposé de venir à la maison Vendredi soir !

Derek souffla. Il connaissait trop bien sa sœur. Tant qu'elle n'avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'acharnait.

- Vas-y doucement avec lui !

- Et depuis quand mon cher frère s'occupe d'un simple adolescent ?

Il haussa les épaules, éludant la question et en démarrant.

Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était déjà chez lui, dans sa chambre. Il était omnibulé par ce que lui avait proposé Cora. Aller chez elle, dans un endroit inconnu ? Avec d'autres gens, tout aussi inconnus ?

Lors du diner, son père s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Ça va fiston ?

- Hein ? dit son fils en levant les yeux de son assiette.

- Tu as des problèmes ? demanda son père inquiet.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que Stiles se décide enfin à parler.

- C'est Cora …

Son père le regardait tout en se taisant. Il savait qu'il fallait attendre. Il ne devait pas presser son fils.

- Elle … Elle m'a invité chez elle Vendredi soir ... Et il y aura ses amis …

John souffla de soulagement. Il pensait qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de grave.

- Et cela te dérange ?

- Tu me connais Pa … Tu sais comment je suis quand je ne suis pas dans mon univers et que je ne connais pas les gens …

C'était la première fois que Stiles mettait des mots sur ce qu'il lui arrivait. En tout cas, face à son père.

- Justement, c'est peut-être le moment d'essayer de changer …

Stiles se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- J'ai peur papa … Peur qu'ils me jugent, peur qu'ils me rejettent !

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'amis ?

Il fit oui de la tête. Son père se leva et s'approcha de son fils.

- Tu sais fiston, ce n'est pas parce que tu as peur que tu ne dois rien faire. Il faut que tu surmontes cette peur. Tu verras, après tout ira mieux.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sur bonhomme !

- Merci Papa dit-il en serrant son père contre lui.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il envoya un message à Cora.

« Ok »

« Génial ! » eut-il pour seul réponse.

Il se coucha, rassurait par les paroles de son père. Encore une fois, il s'endormit sans prendre aucun médicament.

Il se leva de bonne heure encore une fois. Son téléphone clignotait, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message.

« Message d'Eternity. Le prochain EM aura lieu ce vendredi à partir de 21h00. Merci de vous rendre à la ville d'Eternia afin de valider votre participation. Seule les équipes présentant 6 joueurs seront acceptées à l'inscription »

S'il voulait y participer, il allait devoir faire équipe. Le sort s'acharner contre lui.

Il arriva au lycée de bonne heure. Cependant, Cora était déjà là. Avec ses amis. Elle le vit les regarder et lui fit un petit sourire et un geste de la main. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir la force, mais surtout le courage de sortir de la voiture. Et encore plus de volonté pour se diriger vers le groupe. Cora s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

- Je vous présente Stiles !

Ce fut Scott qui s'avança le premier.

- Moi c'est Scott ! L'autre grand dadet c'est Isaac. La rousse c'est Lydia. Juste un conseil ne la contrarie jam …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- N'écoutes pas cet idiot lui dit la jeune fille. Et puis on se connait déjà un moment

Stiles fit oui de la tête incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La jeune rousse se poussa et indiqua du doigt une dernière personne.

- Et Voici Jackson, mon petit ami !

Le dénommé regarda Stiles de la tête au pied. Exactement le genre de personne que Stiles ne voulait pas rencontrer. Il commença à reculer, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté. Cora, voyant ce qu'il se passait, vint à son secours.

- Ne t'inquiète pas lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Il n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un genre qu'il se donne …

Tout le monde regarda la scène. Lydia faisait les gros yeux à Jackson qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait faire de mal.

Reprenant courage, Stiles lui sourit timidement.

- Au fait, vous avez tous reçut le message d'Eternity ?

- Oui. Il faut que nous soyons 6 pour s'inscrire. Il nous manque un joueur.

Cora poussa doucement Stiles.

- Je peux … Je peux jouer avec si vous voulez ?

- C'est vrai ? cria presque Scott en sautant de joie.

Stiles fit oui de la tête.

- Et tu es quoi toi ? demanda Scott.

- Je suis un mage elfique.

- Ouaou ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Et tu es quel niveau ?

Stiles regarda Cora qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Elle était au courant. Elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Cependant, il continua à mentir.

- Je n'y suis pas retourné depuis quelques jours. J'étais de niveau 20. Et vous ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

- Moi je suis un guerrier barbare de niveau 22 répondit Scott fier de lui.

- Moi un voleur de niveau 19 continua Isaac.

- Moi une druidesse elfique lança Lydia. Et je suis de niveau 25.

- Et moi je suis un nain forgeron lança Jackson en gonflant son torse de fierté. Et je suis niveau 25 aussi.

Le groupe était assez hétéroclite. Cela pouvait aussi bien jouer en leur défaveur que le contraire. Il ne pourra les voir que dans quelques jours.

- Vous en savez plus sur l'EM ?

- Ils ne diront rien avant que les inscriptions soient fermées. Et nous aurons les détails complets juste avant le début de la quête. Mais je pense que vu le nombre de joueurs qu'ils demandent par équipe, ce sera assez difficile lança Stiles.

Tout le monde le regarda, étonnés des connaissances qu'il semblait avoir sur le jeu.

Isaac s'avança doucement vers lui.

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose : je t'ai entendu chanté tout à l'heure. Et je voudrais si tu ...

A la réaction qu'eu Stiles, le jeune homme se tût.

- Si tu ne veux pas, tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ! Mais tu as l'air de chanter vraiment bien ... continua Isaac avec un petit sourire.

Stiles chercha des yeux Cora. Depuis quand cherchait-il des gens du regard ? Depuis quand pensait-il pouvoir compter sur les autres ?

La jeune femme, sentant le désarroi de son ami, vint à sa rescousse.

- Si cela te gène de chanter devant des personnes, tu peux t'enregistrer et nous donner les enregistrements.

La solution que proposer Cora ne déplut pas à Stiles.

- Je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes l'écoutent. Seulement toi ... Et vous ! finit-il par dire en regardant le groupe d'adolescents derrière Cora.

- Je te promets que nous serons les seuls ! lança Cora qui attendaient des autres qu'ils fassent la même promesse.

Stiles eu confiance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il eut confiance en des personnes autres que ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas encore les appeler amis comme Cora faisait avec lui. Mais il sut qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

Sur de ce qu'il pensait, il rentra chez lui le cœur léger comme il y avait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas eu.

Son père n'était pas encore rentré. Stiles monta dans sa chambre, et comme à chaque fois, il passait devant la remise. D'habitude, il ne s'arrêtait pas. Car il y avait trop de souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Mais cette fois -ci, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Il posa ses affaires sur lit. Puis se présenta devant la porte de la fameuse remise. Il dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour se rassurer. Mais jamais ne lui vint l'idée de renoncer. Il poussa doucement la porte. La poussière lui prit au nez et il éternua plusieurs fois. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'y était pas allé. D'ailleurs, son père non plus ne voulait pas y aller. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour qu'il s'oriente et qu'il repère ce qu'il était venu chercher. Les affaires de chant de sa mère. Il y avait un gros cahier avec plein de paroles de chanson et des annotations partout pour indiquer comment il fallait chanter. Il y avait avec un étui à violon. Sa mère adorait la musique, et s'était mise au violon lors de sa naissance. Il avait toujours aimé s'endormir au son de la mélodie que lui chantait sa mère. Il attrapa le tout et sortit. Les larmes avaient menacé de couler. Et il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus pleurer.

Il descendit le tout pour éviter de mettre de la poussière dans sa chambre et passa un coup sur le cahier mais aussi sur le violon. Cela lui prit un bon moment. Une fois fait, le violon brillé. Comme s'il venait tout juste d'un magasin. Il remonta alors dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. Il ouvrit le cahier. Dès qu'il commença à lire les premières lignes de la première chanson, ce fut comme s'il entendait encore la voix de sa mère la lui chanter. Il en lut plusieurs avant de tomber sur l'une d'elle qui lui avait toujours plut. Il alluma son ordinateur. Il fouilla dans un de ses cartons et trouva un vieux micro avec lequel, lui et sa mère s'amusait. Il espérait qu'il fonctionne encore. Il le brancha et fit plusieurs tests qui se révélèrent concluant.

Il dut faire quelques essais afin d'arriver à un résultat qui lui plaisait. Il se lança alors. Sa voix emplie alors la maison. Une voix pure et cristalline. Se prenant au jeu, il continua avec plusieurs autres chansons. Il n'entendit pas son père rentrer. Il ne l'entendit pas monter les escaliers et s'arrêter devant sa porte de chambre pour le regarder et l'entendre chanter. Il vit aussi le violon sur le lit.

Il était tellement heureux pour son fils. Depuis quelques jours, il semblait avoir changé. Et cela ne lui faisait vraiment pas de mal. Tout aussi silencieux, il descendit et alla à son bureau. Il avait encore quelques papiers à faire.

Lorsque sa voix commença à déraper, Stiles fit une pause. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le violon. Machinalement, il l'attrapa et le plaça sur son épaule. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas joué. Il allait lui falloir un bon moment de réadaptation pour arriver à jouer correctement. Sauf qu'il avait oublié quelque chose : le micro, posé sur le bureau, n'était pas débranché. Et l'ordinateur enregistrait toujours.

Il ajusta les cordes et attrapa l'archet pour commencer à jouer. Les premières notes lui firent grincer des dents. Puis, petit à petit, comme si ses doigts n'avaient jamais oublié ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils survolèrent les cordes pour donner un son magnifique.

Lorsqu'il entendit les premières notes, son père eu un pincement au cœur. Quand il se mit à jouer correctement, il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu l'instrument vibrer sous les doigts de son fils. Claudia l'avait acheté pour lui quand il avait 5 ans et avait dit qu'un jour, il deviendrait l'un des plus grands joueurs de violon de l'état. Elle lui avait transmis sa passion. Sauf qu'elle était partit, emportant avec elle la flamme qui animait leur fils.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Que dire à part merci à toutes et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ^^Et pour info, je suis un garçon :p**_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas pour les review !**_

* * *

La fatigue physique arrivant à son tour, il arrêta et déposa son violon sur le lit, sans un mot. Pendant longtemps il avait cru que chanter et jouer à nouveau lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Mais c'était le contraire. Il se sentait en paix. Comme si le fait de l'avoir fait l'avait soulagé. Il ferma son ordinateur tout en ne se rendant toujours pas compte qu'il n'avait pas coupé son logiciel d'enregistrement.

Il descendit et trouva son père dans son bureau plongé dans ses papiers. Il alla en direction de la cuisine et se mit à préparer le diner.

Son père s'étira. Il en avait marre de tous ses papiers. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il se leva et comprit que son fils préparait le diner en entendant le crépitement dans la poêle. Qu'allait-il encore lui préparer ?

Ce fut une assiette de pâtes nature qui atterrie devant lui. Il regarda son fils avec un air renfrogné.

- Tu peux me regarder comme ça Pa, mais je sais ce que tu manges en cachette au poste !

- Mais ... Mais comment ?

- Parce tu crois que je ne fais pas attention ? dit son fils avec un grand sourire

Tout en grommelant, il manga ses pâtes. Malgré ça, il devait bien s'avouer que depuis que son fils l'avait mis au régime, il sentait un peu mieux. Il lui suffirait de reprendre un peu de sport, et il retrouvera une forme d'enfer.

Stiles alla se coucher la tête vide. Il était épuisé et s'endormit rapidement, la boite de somnifères fermée depuis un moment sur sa table de nuit.

Avant d'aller rejoindre le lycée, il mit ce qu'il avait enregistré la veille sur une clé USB. Il ne voulait l'écouter pour éviter de douter et ne plus vouloir le faire.

Lorsqu'il arriva tout le monde semblait l'attendre. Il eut moins de mal à sortir de sa voiture que la veille. Il se dirigea vers Isaac et lui tendit sa clé USB tout en détournant les yeux.

- Voilà ce que j'ai enregistré hier ... Je te fais confiance ... dit-il.

Tout le monde put senti que les derniers mots représentaient beaucoup pour lui.

- T'inquiète pas ! lui dit Isaac en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Chacun rejoignit son cours. Stiles se rendit compte que Scott le suivait. Il prit peur mais ne le montra pas. Pourquoi le suivait-il ? Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de cour, il faillit se mettre à rire. Le jeune homme avait tout simplement cours en même temps que lui.

Voyant Stiles s'installer au fond de la classe, il prit la place habituellement libre à côté de lui.

Il s'agissait du cours de chimie donné par le professeur Harris.

- Tant que vous êtes à côté de Stilinski, prenez-en de la graine McCall !

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous voulez que je vous rappel combien vous avez eu au dernier devoir ? dit le professeur avec un sourire sadique.

Scott souffla de dépit et ouvrit ses cahiers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles vit un morceau de papier arriver sur sa copie.

"Tiens voilà mon numéro"

Il tourna la tête et Scott lui fit un clin d'œil. Stiles rangea le papier dans l'un de ses poches. Vint le moment de faire des exercices pratiques.

Scott se rapprocha de Stiles.

- Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

La réaction de Stiles parla pour lui.

- J'ai jamais été doué pour la chimie. Encore moins avec un prof comme lui.

Le professeur Harris fait ça pour deux raisons : un pour aider le jeune McCall a essayer de s'en sortir mais aussi pour Stilinski créer des liens avec d'autres camarades de classe. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il connaissait l'élève. Il sourit en voyant Stiles essayer d'expliquer le cours à Scott qui quant à lui, essayait de comprendre ce que disait son camarade. Il était dur avec le jeune homme car il connaissait ses capacités. Et il savait que s'il le poussait dans ses retranchements, il pourrait y arriver. Encore fallait-il qu'il le veuille.

Scott fit vraiment un gros effort pour comprendre l'expérience en cours. Mais suite à une mauvaise manip, la fit rater. Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle comptait pour la note de fin de trimestre. Et il venait de faire louper l'expérience à Stiles.

- Pas de souci. Avec les notes que j'ai, cela ne devrait pas être trop difficile de me rattraper.

Mais Scott n'entendait pas. Il était anéanti. Il s'en voulait d'avoir loupé l'expérience et surtout que Stiles ait une mauvaise note à cause de lui.

Le professeur Harris fit le tour des tables et donnait des notes en même temps. Il arriva alors à la table des deux adolescents.

- Je suis surprit que vous ayez put pousser l'expérience aussi loin McCall. Vos camarades n'ont pas réussi le quart de ce que vous avez fait.

Il regarda les notes prises par les deux garçons. Il regarda rapidement la copie de Stiles qu'il savait parfaite. Il se pencha alors sur celle de Scott et la lut dans les détails. Il était impressionné. Il avait réellement fait un gros effort. Il posa plusieurs questions auxquelles le jeune homme répondit avec hésitation. Mais il répondit juste. Il prit son stylo et mit une note sur sa copie qu'il retourna. Il avait fait de même pour toutes les autres.

- Bon, je ne suis pas mécontent de vous. Même si pour la plupart l'expérience a raté, vous en avez compris le principal. Nous resterons sur cette expérience tout le reste du trimestre. Je veux qu'à la fin, vous y réussissiez les yeux fermés et que vous compreniez chaque phase.

La sonnerie sonna. Scott souleva sa copie avec résignation. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur quand il vit sa note. B-. Stiles avait la même. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait pourtant raté l'expérience.

- McCall, dépêchez-vous de partir avant que je ne change d'avis lança Harris le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lorsqu'il n'eut plus personne dans la classe, il s'autorisa à sourire.

Ils retrouvèrent tous à la cafétéria. Stiles n'avait pas encore l'habitude et s'était à nouveau mis dans son coin tout seul. C'était sans compter sur Cora. Elle fit signe à tout le monde et chacun vint s'asseoir à sa table. Il les regarda faire sans rien dire. Isaac sentit son trouble et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Au lieu de rejeter le contact, Stiles se sentit rassurer par ce geste. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais ne chercha pas non plus à savoir. Il se détendit. Scott s'était installé à côté d'Isaac et avait sa main sur la cuisse du jeune homme.

Jackson fit une grimace.

- Vous pourriez réserver ça pour plus tard ? Il y a des endroits pour faire ça !

Pour le narguer, les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sous le regard amusé des autres. Stiles ne fut pas choqué par la scène. Cora guettait justement sa réaction.

Un groupe de garçons passa au même moment à coté de leur table.

- Tiens les pédales sont ...

Celui qui avait dit ça ne put finir sa phrase. Il était tombé par terre, la tête la première dans son assiette. Lydia fut la première a éclaté de rire. Elle fut suivit par les autres. Soudain, tout le monde entendit un rire cristallin, pur. Il venait de Stiles qui en avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'adolescent qui était tombé se releva, la colère pouvant se lire sur son visage. Son regard tomba sur Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus. Il ne dit rien, ramassa ce qu'il avait fait tomber et s'en alla. Il se promit de se venger.

Isaac sortit son ordinateur et brancha la clé USB que lui avait donné Stiles le matin même. Ce dernier, voyant cela, ouvrit grand les yeux de peur.

- Tu ...Tu vas écouter ça maintenant ? en regardant autour de lui pour voir si personne n'allait écouter.

Isaac sortit de sa sacoche un casque. Stiles ne fut qu'à demi rassurer.

Isaac mit les écouteurs et lança l'enregistrement. Plus les secondes passaient, plus on pouvait lire la stupeur sur son visage. Cependant, il ne dit rien et donna les écouteurs à Scott. Qui eut la même réaction. Chacun, à tour de rôle, écouta. Même Jackson fut stupéfait. Ce fut Cora qui écouta en dernier. Au moment où elle allait enlever les écouteurs, elle dit :

- Attendez, ce n'est pas tout !

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air curieux. C'est alors que Stiles se rappela qu'il n'avait pas éteint le logiciel quand il avait commençait à joueur du violon. Il couina et s'enfonça dans la banquette. Isaac le regarda ne comprenant pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Cora lui tendit les écouteurs et il comprit.

- C'est ... C'est .. il ne put finir sa phrase. Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

Scott lui essaya avec tendresse.

- Il se passe quoi Isaac ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- C'est sa musique ... Elle est juste magnifique ...

Stiles fut alors le centre de l'attention. Lui qui détestait ça.

- Tu as une voix magnifique Stiles dit Lydia.

- Merci ... répondit-il timidement.

- Tu serais d'accord pour venir avec nous à la chorale ?

Stiles ne savait pas quoi dire. Il aimait chanter. Mais pourrait-il le faire devant des personnes, c'était loin d'être gagné. Cora comprit ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu as le temps de répondre, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Et puis, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Et tu joues très bien du violon aussi.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris. Tout le monde voulut écouter comment il jouait du violon. Chacun fut persuadé qu'il serait un atout plus que bénéfique pour leur groupe à la chorale.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voici la suite ... Un peu plus longue que les autres chapitres car je voulais mettre d'un seul coup l'EM ^^Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tout pour vos reviews !**_

* * *

Le reste de la semaine fila comme l'éclair. Stiles apprenait à connaitre ses nouveaux amis. Il commençait à les apprécier. Mais n'était pas encore prêt à dire qu'ils étaient amis.

Vendredi arriva. Et avec lui l'EM. Scott ne tenait plus en place. Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. Pour le calmer, Isaac passait son temps à l'embrasser ou alors ils disparaissaient pendant un moment on ne sait où. Mais le calme ne durait qu'un temps. Stiles avait préparé ses affaires la veille. Cora lui avait dit de prendre de quoi dormir sur place. Qu'il y aurait largement assez de place pour que tout le monde puisse dormir chez elle. Il avait prévenu son père la veille.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

- Oui oui papa !

- Tu sais que si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux m'appeler ?

Il embrassa son père en le remerciant.

Il avait été convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient tous après les cours sur le parking du lycée. Scott et Isaac, laissant leur moto sur le parking montèrent avec Stiles dans la voiture. Jackson emmena Lydia et Cora monta avec son frère qui était venu la chercher, comme chaque jour.

Derek fut surprit de voir Stiles venir mais ne dit rien.

L'adolescent suivait la voiture de Derek qui s'enfonçait dans les bois. Son inquiétude dut se lire car Isaac lui expliqua.

- Ils habitent en pleine forêt. C'est la maison familiale. Ils sont les seuls à habiter dedans. Tu verras, elle est magnifique !

En effet. Stiles ne put que constater que la maison était magnifique. il y avait deux étages. Un véritable manoir. Stiles arrêta sa voiture juste devant le porche et descendit, suivit des deux adolescents. Il était 18 heures. Encore deux heures avant le début de la partie.

Chacun fit comme s'il était chez lui. Cora s'avança vers Stiles.

- Tu as le choix des chambres. Il y en a au 1ier et 2ième étages. Tout le monde loge au 1ier lui dit en pensant que cela l'aiderait.

En effet, il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée d'aller voir le 2ième étage. Il entra dans l'une des premières chambres qu'il vit. Il y avait juste un lit, une armoire et un bureau. Il posa son sac au pied de son lit et sortit ses affaires. Il les aligna parfaitement sur son lit. Il lui arriva alors quelque chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Sa curiosité prit le dessus. Il décida alors d'aller faire un tour et de visiter la maison.

Il passa devant plusieurs chambres et entendit du bruit. Surement les autres qui étaient en train de s'installer. Il continua son exploration. Il finit par descendre. Il traversa la cuisine, puis le salon qu'il trouva immense. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un souffler fortement. Il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte de la pièce d'où venait le bruit. Il passa la tête par la porte pour regarder. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Derek était en train de faire du sport, torse nu. L'adolescent pouvait voir les muscles du dos se tendre sous l'effort. Soudain, il eut comme une bouffée de chaleur et partit presque en courant. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Derek l'avait entendu venir. Mais n'avait rien fait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il savait qu'il était là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il partit en courant ? Et surtout, pourquoi son cœur s'était-il à battre aussi vite ?

L'adolescent dut sortir prendre l'air pour se calmer. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça en voyant le corps parfait de Derek ? Il se flagella mentalement d'avoir reluqué le frère de Cora.

Il respira à fond. Puis il remarqua quelque chose. Le bruit. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Il put entendre quelques oiseaux mais c'était tout. Il se sentit en paix. Comme il y avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Il entendit les autres descendre. Il alla les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

- On mange quoi ?

- Tu ne penses qu'avec ton estomac toi ! lança Lydia à Scott.

Isaac derrière lui et passa ses bras par-dessus ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur la tempe du jeune homme.

Stiles les regarda et il sourit. Lydia le vit et eu un petit éclair de malice dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement.

- Et toi Stiles, tu as quelqu'un ?

- Hein hein ... se retourna-t-il surprit. Moi ? Quelqu'un ? Mais mais ...

- Mais quoi ? Je suis sûr que dessous ces vêtements trop large tu es plutôt mignon continua Lydia.

- C'est ce que je disais à Scott hier continua Isaac.

Avec un petit de sport, je suis sûr qu'il en ferait tomber plus d'une ...

- Pourquoi une ? lança Isaac, faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Là, Stiles devint rouge comme une tomate. Cora vint à son secours.

- Des pizzas, ça vous va ? dit-elle

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Scott.

- Alors je veux ...

- Tu as emmené ce qu'il faut pour payer j'espère ? lança Cora avec un sourire carnassier.

Là Scott se fit tout petit. Il avait oublié ce détail. Et il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul. Alors que Cora allait dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle paierait pour tout le monde, Stiles s'avança timidement vers elle. Il lui parla à l'oreille.

- On revient dit-elle en prenant Stiles par les épaules. Tout le monde se regarda en se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes; mais toute seule.

- Heu tu as fait quoi de Stiles ? Parce que là, je ne le vois nul part lança Scott, suspicieux.

- Il avait quelque chose à faire ! Il revient dans un moment dit Cora avec un grand sourire.

La, personne ne comprenait. Même Lydia qui pourtant se targuer d'être intelligente n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand une odeur envahit le salon que Scott se leva, ayant une révélation.

- Il est ... Il est en train de faire à manger ?

- Oui. Et c'est un sacré bon cuisinier ! dit Cora.

Ils attendirent pendant 30 minutes quand Stiles revint avec une grande assiette avec une pizza dedans. Tout le monde se leva et allèrent le voir.

Ce fut un branle-bas de combat. Stiles s'aperçut que chacun savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. En moins d'une minute, la table fut mise. Il y avait même un couvert en trop.

- Derek doit venir manger.

Stiles retint sa respiration en entendant le prénom du frère de Cora. Il retourna dans la cuisine et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une seconde pizza.

- Il y en a une autre encore pour ceux qui veulent dit-il en baissant le regard !

- Elle est trop bonne lança Scott avec encore un morceau dans la bouche.

- Scott tu pourrais attendre que tout le monde soit à table non ? lui reprocha Lydia. Tu ne changeras jamais ! Ton estomac d'abord hein !

Stiles le regarda. Scott fit les yeux de chien battu.

- Alerte ! Le chiot est de retour lança Jackson.

Scott ne put se retenir. Il se mit à tousser. Sauf qu'il avait encore la bouche pleine. Tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche se retrouva sur Derek qui arrivait au même moment.

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Tout le monde regarda avec crainte Derek qui ne disait rien. Puis un rire s'éleva dans les airs. Tout le monde se retourna pour regarder Stiles. Son rire se répercutait dans la maison. Un son d'une clarté incroyable. D'une grande pureté. Cora le suivit. Puis un par un, tout le monde se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Derek ne put retenir un petit rictus qu'il réprima cependant. Il passa derrière et donna une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- La prochaine fois vise quelqu'un d'autre !

Dès qu'il s'asseyit, ce fut le signal. Tout le monde se jeta sur les pizzas n'en laissant même pas une part pour Stiles. Mais il s'en fichait. Tout le monde semblait heureux autour de lui. Et il était content. Mais Derek avait vu qu'il n'avait pas de pizza. Avant que Scott attaque son deuxième morceau, son assiette disparut pour atterrir devant Stiles qui regarda Derek.

- Mange ! dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Baissant les yeux, il attaqua lentement la pizza. Entendant une sonnerie, il voulut se lever. Mais le grand frère de Cora était déjà debout. Cora lui jeta un regard des plus interrogateurs. Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça.

Une fois mangé et rangé, tout le monde s'installa dans le salon avec son casque. Scott regarda le casque de Stiles et poussa un cri qui alerta le reste du groupe.

- Mais c'est le dernier modèle de casque ! La connexion est plus rapide et il est plus léger. Moi j'ai encore celui de la première génération ! Mais comment tu as fais ?

- J'ai participé à un concours ... répondit Stiles ne voulant toujours pas dire la vérité, ne sachant pas comment les autres réagiraient.

Au son de son cœur, Cora sut qu'il mentait. Derek aussi. Mais aucun des deux ne dirent quelque chose. Il devait bien y avoir une raison pour qu'il mente.

Tout le monde s'installa sur le canapé et enfila son casque. Derek resta à les regarder. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être attiré par ce genre de jeu. Il en profita pour regarder plus longuement le jeune pour qui sa sœur s'était prise d'affection il y a peu. Il avait vu les ravages que son corps subissait lors d'une crise. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être dans un tel état à un si jeune âge ? Lui-même avait beaucoup souffert de la disparition de sa famille. Mais il n'avait eu de telles conséquences physiques. Remarque, sa nature lupine l'aidait bien.

N'ayant pas joué pendant plus de deux jours, Dawlon atterrit à Eternia. Il s'en fichait un peu à dire vrai. Il avait accès à tous les portails du jeu. Il vit alors que sa liste de contacts s'était allongée de plusieurs joueurs. Il n'en fut même pas surprit. Il sélectionna les autres joueurs qui étaient en ligne et appuya sur le bouton de téléportation. Tout le monde se retrouva sur le portail de la ville, se demandant comment ils avaient pour atterrir tous ici. Meredith regarda Dawlon et comprit tout de suite que c'était de son fait.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ? Notre jeune louve entourée par ses louveteaux entendirent-ils.

Ils se retournèrent et virent une bande de guerriers. Meredith les reconnu tout de suite. Il s'agissait de la bande qui les avait attaquées, Dawlon et elle la semaine précédente. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir vu Dawlon qui était derrière Scott (qui n'avait pas prit la peine de se choisir un pseudo) en guerrier barbare, qui faisait plus d'une tête que lui.

- Ton mage n'est pas là pour ...

- Bonjour ! lança Stiles en se montrant.

Les guerriers ouvrirent grand les yeux de surprise. Mais on put lire de la peur dans leur regard. Puis l'un d'eux se ressaisit.

- Tu ne peux rien nous faire tant que l'on est en ville ! lança-t-il, sur de son fait.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'il s'agissait de l'une des options qu'il avait acquise en tant que bêta testeur. Il pouvait utilise ses sorts partout, même en pleine ville. Avec une certaine limite tout de même. Mais cela le mettait à l'abri de beaucoup de choses.

Pour toute réponse, Dawlon fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains. Les guerriers ne demandèrent par leurs restes et partirent en courant.

- Mais comment tu peux faire de la magie dans une zone protégée ? demanda Isaac. Tout le monde se posait la même question.

- C'est une petite spécificité de ma race dit Dawlon.

Alicia (pseudo de Lydia) regarda Stiles. Elle connaissait bien les spécificités des elfes. Et aucune ne pouvait faire ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle sourit. Un mystère à résoudre. Cela lui plaisait bien.

- Bon, on reste planté là ou on va s'inscrire ? lança Jackson.

Tout le monde le suivit jusqu'au stand des inscriptions.

- Au fait, il faut choisir le nom de notre équipe.

Tout le monde proposa des noms plus ou moins farfelus.

- Dark wolf ? propose timidement Dawlon.

Personne ne l'avait entendut sauf Cora qui sourit.

- Dawlon en a trouvé un ! Je trouve qu'il sonne bien.

- A oui ? Et c'est quoi ? demanda Jackson sur un ton agressif. A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et une claque sur la tête. Il se renfrogna mais comprit qu'il était en tord.

- Dark Wolf ...

- La Team Dark Wolf, hum ca sonne bien dit Scott avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde fut d'accord. Et c'est sous ce nom qu'ils inscrirent leur équipe.

"Nous vous remercions pour votre participation. Chaque joueur trouvera dans son inventaire un livre indiquant comment se rendre sur le lieu de la quête. Mais aussi le détail de la quête. Afin que chaque équipe puisse avoir une chance, nous avons allongés le temps de connexion. Bonne chance à tous"

Dawlon ouvrit son inventaire et lut le descriptif de la mission. Tout le monde fit de même.

- Un dragon de glace ... Mais comment allons-nous battre un dragon ? commença à se plaindre Scott.

- Il suffit juste de trouver la bonne stratégie et le bon équipement dit Dawlon.

L'équipe le regarda. Il avait changé de ton. Comme si il savait ce qu'il faisait, qu'il en était sur même.

Il se retourna et vit que les autres le regardaient.

- Ben quoi ?

- Tu veux bien expliqué ? demanda Cora.

- Il est inutile d'espérer vaincre un dragon par la force brut. Ils sont les créatures les plus puissantes du jeu. Bien qu'un dragon des glaces soit l'un des plus faible. Il nous faut des armes avec une spécialité élémentalle à l'opposé de l'élément du dragon.

- Donc il nous faut des armes de feu dit Lydia pour être sur que tout le monde comprenne. Aucun souci pour moi avec mes sorts.

- Moi non plus lança Lilian (pseudo d'Isaac). Je peux fabriquer des bombes.

- Il faudra quand même leur apposer un sort de feu pour qu'elles fonctionnent correctement.

- Il ne nous manque plus que Jackson (lui non plus n'avait pas voulu de pseudo, trop fier de son prénom) et Scoot.

- Ca je peux m'en occuper dit Dawlon en se rendant dans son inventaire.

Qui était plein à craquer d'objets tous plus puissant que les autres. Il en choisit deux et les envoya dans les inventaires des deux joueurs. Qui ouvrirent grand les yeux en voyant ce qu'il leur avait envoyé.

Scott fit apparaître une magnifique épée. Il fit quelques passes et des flammes apparurent sur la lame.

Quant à Jackson, il fit apparaître un tout aussi magnifique marteau qu'il voulut essayait.

- Je te conseil de le faire dans une région inhabitée lança Dawlon. Chaque arme s'adapte à votre niveau. Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser la totalité de leur potentiel pour le moment. Il vous faudra attendre le niveau 50 pour avoir accès à ...

Un gong retentit alors indiquant le début de l'événement.

Dawlon afficha une carte. Il ne prit par garde que sur celle-ci, tous les téléporteur étaient affichés ainsi que de nombreux points lumineux. Ces points indiqués toutes les quêtes qu'avaient Stiles. Il y en avait partout.

- Mais ... commença Scott qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Cora lui fit signe de se taire.

- Il faut que l'on se rende ici. Nous avons trois type de terrain à traverser : une forêt, un lac et pour finir des montagnes. Ils ont certainement dut mettre des pièges un peu partout avec pas mal de monstres. Leur but est qu'en arrivant, les joueurs ayant un petit niveau puisse avoir une petite chance contre le dragon. Il faut que nous avancions dans un ordre précis. Scott et Jackson en premiers. Ce sont les meilleurs combattants au corps à corps. Ensuite nous aurons Meredith et Lilian. Ce sont les plus souples et les plus agiles. Ils sont parfaits pour déjouer les pièges. Et chaque personnage a une spécialité permettant de voir assez loin. En dernier Alicia et moi-même. Nous sommes plus efficace sur les attaques à distance. Et nous pourrons lancer des sorts de soin si nécessaire.

Un vrai tacticien pensa Cora. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voulait pas être son ennemi, étant sur et certaines de ne jamais pouvoir gagner.

- Ca convient à tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne n'émit d'objection.

- Parfait alors. En route !

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de la forêt. Alicia lança un sort de détection. Sur sa carte apparut alors plusieurs points rouges.

Il s'agit des monstres n'ayant pas un niveau assez haut pour se cacher. Je propose que l'on s'entraine un peu. Surtout Scott et Jackson qui doivent apprendre à manier leur arme.

Les premiers monstres qu'ils rencontrèrent ne firent pas longs feux face aux attaques du barbare et du nain. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une clairière. Soudain, venant de la direction opposée, apparut un énorme insecte ressemblant à un scarabée.

- Scott à toi ! cria Dawlon.

Comprenant que c'était à lui de faire quelque chose, il attaqua en activant son sort 'Cri du Barbare". Le cri envahit l'espace de la clairière. L'insecte, surprit par ce qu'il se passait arrêta sa charge. Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du faire. Il fut couper de par en part par l'épée de feu du joueur. Sa carcasse se mit à brûler immédiatement.

- Incroyable dit Scott en revenant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi puissante. Avec mon épée normale, il m'aurait fallu 10 fois plus de temps pour y arriver.

Il s'approcha vers Dawlon et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci mon vieux !

Ce dernier devint rouge comme une tomate.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et croisèrent tout autant de monstres. En sortant de la forêt, chacun avait gagné deux niveaux. Alicia et Meredith se mirent un peu à part.

- Dis, il ne nous cacherait pas quelque chose ? Il est le seul à ne pas avoir combattu. Pourtant, c'est celui qui a le niveau le plus bas parmi nous.

- J'essaye toujours de savoir ce que c'est. Mais je n'ai pas encore réussit. Je n'ai quelques informations et indices. Mais rien de concluant.

Alicia acquiesça essayant de savoir ce que leur camarade cachait.

Ils n'avaient croisé personne d'autre. Ce fut tout l'inverse quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du lac. Toutes les équipes semblaient attendre quelque chose. Une fois sur la rive, chacun se demanda ce qu'il se passait. L'un des joueurs d'une autre équipe leur expliqua.

- Il y a déjà eu trois équipes qui ont essayé de traverser mais elles ont toute coulé quand elles sont arrivées au milieu. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

Dawlon se mit à réfléchir. Avisant un gros morceau de bois, grâce à sa capacité de télékinésie, il l'attira à lui et le déposa sur l'eau. Tout le monde le regardait fait, curieux de savoir.

Il guida le rondin de bois jusqu'au milieu du lac. Il n'y resta quelques secondes avant de se déchiqueter et engloutir en quelques secondes.

- Tu me prêtes ta hache Jackson ?

Ce dernier lui tendit sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait en faire.

- Ta hache est particulière. Tout comme l'épée de Scott. Elle peut très bien appartenir au feu ... Comme à la glace.

La couleur de la hache changea. D'un jaune orangé, elle passa à un bleu azur. Il s'approcha de l'eau et plongea la hache dans le lac. Il fallut attendre quelques secondes pour que cela fasse effet. L'eau se transformait petit à petit en glace sous le regard stupéfait de son équipe mais aussi bien des autres joueurs. En une minute, le lac ne fut plus qu'une grande étendu glacée. Il tendit la hache à son propriétaire.

- On y va ? dit-il comme si ce qu'il avait fait été normal.

Les autres joueurs se regardèrent en se demandant qui il pouvait être. Soudain, Cora passa à côté d'une équipe et entendit :

- Dit, tu as entendu la dernière nouvelle ? Il parait qu'un des bêtas testeurs est parmi nous.

- Un bêta testeur ? Ceux qui ont essayé le jeu avant sa sortie ?

- Oui. La plupart n'ont pas voulu continuer à jouer. Mais il paraît qu'il y en avait un qui se démarquer des autres. Il était très solitaire. Mais il a réussi toutes les quêtes.

- Attends, toutes ? Même celles où il fallait être plusieurs pour les faire ?

- Oui, même celle-là. Il n'y avait pas encore d'EM. Donc aucune obligation pour lui d'être en équipe.

- Alors tu penses que c'est lui ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Il a toujours refusé d'être dans une équipe. Je doute qu'il accepte maintenant.

Meredith fut persuadée de quelque chose : Dawlon était ce joueur. Comment, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle était sûre qu'il s'agissait de leur compagnon. Elle ne fit part de ses doutes à personne.

C'est dommage qu'il n'accepte pas de faire équipe. On aurait eu bien besoin de lui pour vaincre le dragon souffla l'un des deux joueurs.

Elle rejoignit les autres qui s'apprêtaient à marcher sur la glace du lac. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au centre, Dawlon sentit que quelque chose donnait des coups. Ils venaient d'en dessous. Il cria :

- Que tout le monde se dépêche ! La créature essaye de briser la glace.

Les autres équipes les avaient suivi. En l'entendant crier, ils se mirent tous à courir. Mais peine perdu. Un tentacule traversa et frappa les joueurs à sa portée qui furent propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Une autre arriva en direction de leur équipe. Mais Alicia dressa un bouclier qui résista au choc. Ce fut le branle-bas de combat. Chaque équipe essayait de porter des coups aux tentacules qui n'en finissaient pas de sortir. Soudain, la glace se souleva et la créature sortit émergea.

- Un kraken ! pouvait-on entendre à plusieurs reprises.

On aurait dit une montagne qui sortait de la terre. La totalité de ses tentacules émergèrent et frappèrent sans hésitations et avec une grande vitesse.

Dawlon savait que personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose. Aucun n'avait le niveau nécessaire pour la combattre. A moins de tous s'allier. Mais c'était impossible dans l'état des choses. Il y avait trop de concurrence entre les équipes pour que chacune accepte de faire équipe avec les autres.

- Que tout le monde recule ! lança-t-il.

- Mais tu comptes faire quoi ? lança Scott.

Il se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire. Il marcha en direction du monstre pendant que tout le monde se dépêchait de quitter la zone. La créature le voyant arrivait, concentra toutes ses attaques sur lui. Comme si elle savait qu'il représentait un danger pour elle. Alicia se mit la main devant la bouche et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le massacre. Elle était tellement sûre qu'il allait se faire massacrer.

- Impossible entendit-elle.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et cru rêver. Le monstre attaquait de toute part, mais Dawlon n'était pas touché du tout. Il continuait à avancer comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais comment il fait ? souffla Lilian

Dawlon continuait à avancer sous le regard stupéfait des autres joueurs. Il était hors de question qu'il soit bloqué par un monstre si ... faible. A chaque fois qu'il voyait une attaque arriver, il se téléportait de quelques centimètres, juste assez pour ne pas être touché. De loin, on pouvait croire que les attaques ne lui faisaient rien. Cependant, il devait faire attention à ne pas trop en abuser. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que les autres découvrent sa véritable puissance. Il ne savait pas comment ils réagiraient. Il activa alors le sort "Drain d'énergie" pour utiliser l'énergie du monstre et non la sienne. Puis activa le sort "Clonage".

Une vingtaine de copie de lui apparurent tout autour du monstre. Il activa juste après "Tir multiple". Le sort s'appliqua à chacune de ses copies.

Tout le monde regardait ce qu'il se passait. Et beaucoup n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment quelqu'un de niveau 20 pouvait arriver à faire ça ?

Dawlon et ses copies armèrent leur arc et tirèrent. Ce fut littéralement une pluie de flèche frappant la créature, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Etant sur de l'avoir vaincu, Dawlon se retourna vers son équipe et commença à marcher en leur direction. Dans un dernier sursaut, un tentacule s'abattit sur lui, le plaquant violement au sol.

Derek était en train de lire son livre dans le fauteuil resté libre. Soudain, il entendit Stiles gémir et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. En même pas une seconde, le loup était à ses côtés, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il posa sa main sur le bras du jeune homme. Au contact de son bras, il sentit comme un courant électrique le traverser. Et une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il pouvait sentir son loup ronronner. Ronronner ? Depuis quand son loup ronronne ?

La créature, vaincue, s'enfonça dans les abîmes du lac. Il ne restait que le corps de Dawlon au sol. Tout le monde courût vers lui. Alicia regardait Meredith. Comme pouvait-il être encore en vie après un tel coup ? Elle se connecta son bracelet à la page des contacts. D'ici, elle pouvait voir toutes les stats de ses amis et de l'équipe. Ce qu'elle lut la stoppa net. Impossible. Etant niveau 20, il aurait dû être éliminé sur le coup. Mais même pas. Et il n'avait pas perdu le moindre point de vie. D'ailleurs, pour le prouver, il se releva comme si de rien n'était, sous le regard médusé des autres joueurs.

Juste après l'attaque, il avait senti une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il s'était sentit si bien. Comme rarement ce fut le cas. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas du être capable de ressentir de genre de chose dans le jeu. Il s'agissait alors de quelque chose venant de la réalité.

Voyant tout le monde arrivait vers lui, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière. C'était sans compter sur Scott et Jackson qui s'étaient mis devant lui pour empêcher les autres de trop s'approcher. Scott tourna juste un peu la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil et Jackson avait un grand sourire.

Lilian arriva à son tour.

- C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait ! Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait faire de telles choses à un niveau si faible.

- Il suffit juste de savoir utiliser ses compétences au maximum dit Dawlon en baissant la tête, honteux de mentir comme ça à son équipe.

Alicia le regardait avec suspicion. Mais qui était-il ? Elle semblait être la seule avec Meredith à s'être aperçu qu'il y avait quelque chose bizarre par rapport à ses pouvoirs. Et comme avait-il fait pour avoir les armes qu'il avait données à Scott et Jackson ? Surtout pour les monter au niveau maximum ! Elle ne se doutait qu'ils auraient très bientôt la réponse.

Voyant qu'ils ne pourraient pas approcher leur sauveur, les autres joueurs se mirent en route vers la chaine de montagnes indiquée comme étant le lieu de la quête. Pendant que Dawlon marchait, son bracelet se mit à clignoter plusieurs fois. Il ouvrit. Des messages ... Il avait reçu de nombreux messages des autres joueurs. Lui demandant de rejoindre leur équipe etc ...

Meredith les vit et entra dans une rage folle.

- Les salaups ! Ils lui ont laissé tout le travail et maintenant ils veulent qu'il aille dans leur équipe !

Dawlon était vraiment content de la réaction de sa partenaire. Car il s'apercevait qu'elle tenait à lui. Plus qu'un simple joueur. Ce que les autres n'avaient pas pris en compte.

Il fit un message groupé et inscrit un seul mot dans le message d'envoi : "NON" et l'envoya. Meredith était fière de lui. Il fallut un peu de temps pour arriver sur les flancs de la montagne.

Ils purent entendre des rugissements et des cris. Certains s'étaient déjà attaqués au dragon.

Dawlon leur expliqua la situation.

- Avant de combattre un dragon, il faut prendre en compte l'environnement. On y trouve souvent des indices sur comment les battre. Ensuite, ce sont des créatures intelligentes le plus souvent. Ils sont capables de comprendre les intentions des joueurs et de réagir en fonction.

- Vive les IA ! bougonna Jackson comprenant ce que cela impliquer.

- Le plus souvent, un dragon protège un trésor. Je pense que c'est ça la récompense de la quête.

- Un trésor ?

- Oui. Et souvent il s'agit de puissantes reliques magiques. Armes, armures, pendentifs ...

- Et tu proposes quoi pour le combattre ? demanda Scott.

Dawlon le regarda, surprit. Puis regarda tout le monde. Chacun semblait lui faire confiance quant à ce qu'il fallait faire.

On doit faire en sorte que le dragon ne ressent aucun danger venant de notre part.

- Mais le but n'est pas de lui taper dessus ? demanda Jackson qui se prit une claque derrière la tête par Meredith.

- Mais quel idiot ! Tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'il a dit ?

- Alicia, en tant que druidesse, tu dois pouvoir communiquer avec les animaux non ?

Cette dernière fit oui de la tête.

- Bien, il faut absolument que l'on sache ce qu'il protège et ce qu'il veut en échange?

- En échange ?

- Oui, si on arrive à lui proposer quelque chose de valeur identique voir ou au-dessus, il se pourrait que nous n'ayons pas à combattre !

- Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait finir une quête de cette façon.

Il s'agit des missions secondaires. Ils ont mi ça en place car ils savaient très bien que certains joueurs n'auraient jamais le niveau pour combattre de telles créatures. Alors ils ont fait en sorte qu'il y ait un autre moyen de compléter la quête sans devoir se battre.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?

- J'ai lu les règles dit simplement Dawlon.

Après avoir mis en place la stratégie, ils gravirent le sentir qui mener directement à la caverne du dragon. C'était une hécatombe. Il y avait des joueurs gelés partout. D'un niveau trop faible, ils ne pouvaient rien faire par eux-mêmes. Leurs points de vie baissant petit à petit. D'autres équipes se portaient un peu mieux et attaquées de toute part le dragon qui ripostait avec tout autant de férocité.

- On change de tactique. Il est complètement fou par les attaques des autres équipes. Il faut absolument le calmer.

- Mois pourquoi on ne lui tape pas dessus ? insista Jackson qui tenait déjà sa hache.

- Tout simplement parce que la violence ne résout pas tout. Et qu'en gagnant sans combattre, on peut gagner des points bonus.

Ce fut cette dernière information qui retint le joueur.

Quelque chose attira le regard de Dawlon.

- Tout le monde derrière mois hurla-t-il en dressant un bouclier pour les protéger.

Il y eu une immense lumière et une énorme explosion.

- Une attaque combinée souffla-t-il.

- Combinée ?

- Oui. C'est quand chaque membre d'une équipe se concentre pour former une seule et même attaque. C'est une spécialité que l'on a qu'à partir du niveau 30. Ce qui voudrait dire ...

Il avait devinait juste. Il s'agissait de l'équipe qui avait essayé de les attaquer la dernière fois.

Le dragon avait été touché de plein fouet. Il rugit et lança un rayon glaçant sur l'équipe. Mais ce dernier fut arrêté par un bouclier.

Il restait encore pas mal de point de vie au dragon. mais si l'autre équipe faisait encore deux attaques comme ça, il n'y résisterait pas. Dawlon réfléchissait à tout allure.

Il se leva et s'avança. Il désactiva son armure et ses sorts de protection. Meredith voulu l'empêcher de faire ça mais elle ne put faire un geste. Il l'avait immobilisé. Ainsi que tout le reste de son équipe. Il continuait à s'avançait sous les attaques des autres équipes et du dragon.

Il émit un sifflement qui attira tout de suite le dragon.

- Mais il faut quoi cet idiot ? lança l'un des joueurs. Il va se faire bouffer

Le dragon, voyant un joueur venir à lui, se jeta sur lui. Dawlon ferma les yeux. Il ne se passa rien. Le dragon s'était arrêté juste à quelques centimètres.

Il plongea dans le regard du dragon. Bien qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu, il put voir l'âme du dragon. Et comprit pourquoi il était là. Il jeta un rapide regard dans la caverne. Grâce à sa vision d'elfe, il vit tout de suite les œufs. Voilà ce que protéger le dragon. Il en fut surprit. Il s'attendait à ce que les développeurs lui fassent garder un trésor. Mais pas des œufs de dragon.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la deuxième attaque de l'autre équipe. Il se téléporta sur la trajectoire de l'attaque et se la prit de plein fouet.

- NONNNNNN ! lancèrent les joueurs de son équipe.

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi il avait protégé le dragon.

La lumière de l'attaque disparut et les cris de stupeur des autres joueurs leur firent regarder.

Dawlon était toujours debout. Il n'avait subi que très peu de dégât.

- Vous voulez un adversaire ? Et bien, je vais vous en donner un cria-t-il.

Il ouvrit les options de son profil et désactiva l'option lui permettant de cacher son véritable niveau. Ensuite, il alla dans son inventaire et appuya sur un set d'armure. Qui le recouvrit immédiatement. Une armure entièrement noire. Il avait un casque ressemblant à un dragon.

Une ... Une armure draconique ... Tu es le fameux mages suprême ? Le bêta testeur ...lança l'un des guerriers de l'équipe adverse.

- En effet. Je suis un bêta-testeur. J'ai fini toutes les quêtes de la version Bêta. Et j'ai pu avoir cette armure, qui j'avoue possède une option très intéressante. Je vais même vous la montrer.

Sous les yeux de tout le monde, son corps ondula pour laisser apparaître un magnifique dragon noir.

Sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, il cracha un long jet de flamme sur l'équipe qui se trouvait sur un promontoire. Leur bouclier vola en éclat et furent tous tué sur le champ. Il tourna son long coup et regarda les autres équipes. Qui comprirent qu'elles n'étaient pas de taille à combattre un second dragon. Qui plus est était un joueur utilisant une armure.

Il se posa devant Meredith, Alicia, Lilian, Scott et Jackson. Il retrouva la forme de son avatar.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? demanda Alicia.

- Parce ... Parce que je ne voulais pas que vous me rejetiez ...

- N'importe quoi ! Jamais nous ne t'aurions rejeté pour quelque chose comme ça ! lança Scott en passant son bras par-dessus les épaules de Dawlon.

- Rappel-moi juste de ne jamais être ton ennemi. Aussi bien dans le jeu que dans la vraie vie dit Isaac avec un grand sourire.

Une voix sortit alors du dragon.

"Vous venez de remplir les conditions secondaire afin de valider cette quête. La victoire est pour l'équipe au nom de Dark Wolf qui totalise un nombre de points d'expérience de 500 000. Se rajoute à ces points un bonus pour avoir effectué la quête en mode secondaire. Vous sera remis à chacun un œuf de dragon. Toutes les propriétés de ce dernier seront inscrites en détail dans votre inventaire"

Tout le monde se dépêcha de regarder dans leur inventaire. Un œuf y était apparu.

Résonna alors l'alarme indiquant qu'il était temps pour eux de se déconnecter.

Chacun enleva son casque. Les regards n'allèrent que dans une direction. Stiles. Derek était prèt à intervenir pour le protéger s'il le fallait. En fait, c'était son loup. Il avait du mal à le retenir. Jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

- Tu es quel niveau exactement ?

La voix de Lydia le fit sursauter.

- Je suis de niveau 150 ...

- Niveau maximum quoi ! On refait équipe quand tu veux lança Scott en se levant et s'étirant.

La remarque de ce dernier apaisa l'atmosphère. Et tout le monde eut un petit sourire.

- Si tu as d'autres secrets comme ça, il serait bon de nous les dire non ? lança Lydia, affichant un visage innocent.

- Je crois que tu lui fais peur là dit Jackson.

Cora explosa de rire. Elle fut suivit par les autres. Stiles eu un léger sourire.

- On peut m'expliquer ? lança Derek qui détestait être mit de côté.

- Juste que notre ami Stiles est un bêta testeur du jeu ! Et qu'il est plutôt puissant. Je dirai même le joueur le plus puissant.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, n'aimant guère qu'on lui fasse des éloges.

Chacun sentit la fatigue le gagner petit à petit.

- Bon il est temps d'aller se coucher !

Chacun monta dans sa chambre. Stiles entra dans la sienne et souffla. Il se changea et s'allongea sur le lit. Il était confortable. Cependant, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il tourna pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'avait jamais dormi dans un autre lit que le sien.

Marre de tourner en rond, il se leva et attrapa son violon. Il descendit doucement les marches. Sans se rendre compte que les portes s'ouvraient sur son passage. Chacun savait que Stiles n'était pas forcément à l'aise. Et qu'il était fragile émotionnellement. Chacun, de son côté, voulait veiller sur lui. En l'espace de très peu de temps, il avait prit une place importante dans leur vie.

Il sortit de la maison, toujours s'en se rendre compte que tous les autres le suivaient.

Il n'osa pas aller dans les bois, ayant peur.

La lune, pas encore pleine, éclairée la clairière dans laquelle se trouvait la maison. Il y voyait presque comme en plein jour.

Il sortit son instrument de son étui et commença à jouer. Les autres étaient restés à l'intérieure mais regarder par les fenêtres. Certains baillèrent mais n'allèrent pas se recoucher, ne voulant pas laisser leur ami seul, sans surveillance.

Derek n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Il avait entendu Stiles descendre puis sortir. Il se posta à la fenêtre et observa le jeune homme qui l'intriguait fortement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son loup réagissait comme ça en sa présence, pourquoi il ronronner.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il entendit les premières notes et les premières paroles. Jamais il n'avait entendu une voix aussi pure, aussi limpide. Son loup fit surface immédiatement, sans qu'il puisse se retenir. Ses yeux devinrent rouges, les crocs sortirent de sa bouche et les griffes poussèrent à ses doigts. Le loup ne voulait qu'une seule chose : courir auprès de celui qui chanter, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. C'est cette dernière pensée qui permit à Derek de reprendre le dessus. Depuis quand voulait-il embrasser un garçon ? Qui plus est un adolescent ?

Isaac écoutait avec grande attention. Il avait eu un aperçu avec l'enregistrement. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Cela n'avait rien de comparable. Tout le monde était dans l'expectative du jeune homme. Il joua pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs de l'aube firent leur apparition. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir. Sauf Derek qui n'avait pu s'y résoudre, devant la beauté de la voix du jeune homme. D'ailleurs, son loup ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle.

Comprenant que le jour se levait déjà, il rangea son instrument et retourna dans sa chambre. Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. D'ailleurs, à peine allongé, il s'endormit directement.

Lorsque chacun se leva, ils firent le moins de bruit possible afin d'éviter de le réveiller.

Il se leva en plein milieu de l'après-midi, reposé. Il ne fit pas attention à sa tenue et descendit. Il était en t-shirt caleçon. Il croisa Derek.

- Salut ... dit Stiles encore dans le gaz.

Derek se figea. La vue du jeune homme en boxer et t-shirt le mit dans tous ses états. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Sans répondre, il fonça dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avec fracas. Il dut attendre un long moment pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il devait absolument trouver pourquoi le jeune garçon provoqué en lui un tel effet. Pour se défouler et ne plus y penser, il se dirigea vers la salle de sport et s'y enferma.

Avant de trouver la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger, il entendit des cris et des rires dehors. Il alla à la porte d'entrée et observa. Scott, Jackson et Isaac jouaient à la Crosse. Ils ne se prenaient pas au sérieux et finirent plusieurs fois par terre en essayant de rattraper la balle. La tête que fit Scott sur le moment fit rire aux éclats Stiles.

Derek l'entendit. Il frappa au même moment dans un sac. Qui se vida de son contenu par terre.

- Bien dormit ? demanda Cora

- Comme un loire répondit Stiles avec un sourire.

Il avisa alors la table avec de la nourriture. Il n'osa pas y aller. Il se sentit pousser en avant.

- Dépêche-toi de manger quelque chose avant que ces morfales ne prennent tout lui souffla Cora.

Il prit alors place à la table. Et commença à manger. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il fit face aux regards de Scott et Isaac.

- Tu peux nous expliquer où tu mets tout ce que tu manges ? Parce que là, je ne vois pas. Si on mange la moitié de ce que tu manges, on va finir obèse.

- Oui mais je t'aime comme tu es lança Scott en déposant un baiser sur le coin de la lèvre d'Isaac qui y répondit par un vrai baisé.

Stiles devint rouge comme une pivoine.

- Ca suffit oui ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous le gênez ...

- Non c'est bon ! C'est juste que ... vous allez vraiment bien ensemble continua-t-il.

Scott lui fit un clin d'œil et Isaac lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Ça vous dit un ciné ce soir ? lança Lydia.

Soudain, Stiles se leva d'un bon.

- Mon père !

- Il a téléphoné pendant que tu dormais dit Cora. Je me suis permis de répondre. Il a dit que si tu voulais rester le weekend, tu pouvais.

- Mais et lui ? Il va quoi ? Je ne peux pas le ...

- Il insisté sur ce fait. Que pour une fois que tu pouvais avoir un weekend pour toi, il ne voulait pas que tu t'en fasses pour lui. Et que si tu ne voulais pas, on avait ordre de te séquestrer dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Stiles souffla. Il adorait son père. Qu'allait-il faire sans lui ?

Il rentra pour aller prendre sa douche. Il entendit des grognements. Il se dirigea vers la salle où il avait vu Derek la veille il entrouvrit la porte. Et tomba à nouveau sur Derek en train de faire du sport. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la fuite. Il observa le loup faire son sport. Il était hypnotisait par son tatouage qui semblait prendre vie à chaque fois qu'il faisait un effort et que les muscles se tendent. Il ne fit même pas attention que Derek avait arrêté et qu'il le regardait. Il avait mis un t-shirt.

S'en apercevant, il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.

- Ca te dit de venir t'entraîner un peu ?

- J'ai jamais été doué pour le sport ... répondit Stiles.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'être doué. Il faut juste savoir comment faire et ça ira tout seul.

- Je vais peut-être mettre quelque chose ... Parce que là ... dit-il en désignant sa tenue qui le fit rougir.

Il ne donna même pas le temps à Derek de dire quelque chose qu'il était partit. Derek put souffler. Il avait presque retenu sa respiration tout le long de la conversation. . Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui proposer de faire du sport avec lui ? C'était le meilleur moyen de perdre le contrôle.

L'adolescent revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un t-shirt Batman et un jogging trois fois trop grand pour lui.

Derek lui montra plusieurs appareils et lui indiqua comment s'en servir. Il essayait de rentrer en contact le moins possible avec la peau du jeune homme. Essayant toujours de faire en sorte qu'un bout de tissu se trouve entre ses mains et la peau de Stiles.

Cependant à un moment, lorsqu'il aida Stiles à monter sur une barre de traction, son tshirt se souleva et la main de Derek entra en contact avec la peau de l'adolescent. Ce dernier poussa un cri et tomba par terre alors que Derek avait fait un bond en arrière. Chacun avait ressenti comme une sorte de brûlure à l'endroit du contact. Et un courant électrique les avait traversés. Avant même que Stiles se relève, le loup était sorti presque en courant. Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau froide pour se calmer. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais quelque chose comme ça ne lui était arrivé. Comment un simple contact pouvait le mettre dans cet état ? Il avait été à un cheveu de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de lui sauter dessus et de ...

Quant à Stiles, il était toujours dans la salle de sport. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Il se releva doucement. Décidant qu'il en avait assez fait aujourd'hui, et ne sachant pas que Derek était allé dans la salle de bain, il monta, désirant prendre sa douche. Il passa par sa chambre pour prendre des affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Arrivé à quelques mètres, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Derek encore tout mouillé et avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Stiles déglutit devant la contemplation du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il ne l'avait jamais encore vu de face. Il put voir des gouttes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux et couler le long de son coup. Soudain il n'eut qu'une envie : passer sa langue dans le coup pour recueillir l'eau.

Se rendant compte de ses pensées, Stiles devint rouge comme une tomate et son cœur s'accéléra. Derek fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le cœur de l'adolescent battait comme mille tambours ?

- Je dérange peut-être ? lança Cora qui les observée.

Stiles se retourna brusquement et ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Mais ... Mais ...

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il courut presque dans la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Derek attendit d'être dans sa chambre pour respirer à nouveau. Il avait eu peur qu'en passant à côté de lui, il ne puisse se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Quelqu'un frappa. Il mit rapidement un t-shirt noir et un jean. C'était sa sœur.

- Il se passe quoi avec Stiles ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois que je n'ai rien sentit ? Mon loup a senti le tien s'agiter. Il s'est passé quoi dans la salle de sport ?

Derek souffla. Il connaissait sa sœur. Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à maîtriser mon loup quand ce gamin est dans les parages. Il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de lui sauter dessus. Quand je l'ai aidé dans ses exercices, ma main a touché sa peau. Lui aussi apparemment a senti quelque chose. Comme si le contact nous avait brûler. Et une sorte de courant électrique m'a parcouru. Lui aussi l'a senti je pense.

Il vit sa sœur réfléchir. Puis sans aucune explication, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- C'est quoi qui te fait rire ?

- C'est toi ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il se passe hein ? dit-elle tout en essayant de ne pas se remettre à rire.

- Tu crois que je t'en parlerai si je savais grogna-t-il.

Cora regarda son frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait vraiment inquiet par ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était tout aussi inquiet, voir même plus pour Stiles.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien te dire dit-elle sérieusement. C'est quelque chose que tu dois découvrir tout seul continua-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule en faisant face au désarroi de son frère.

Le laissant seul dans sa chambre, elle s'aperçut que Stiles n'était plus dans la salle de bain. Il devait être dans sa chambre. Même si elle ne pouvait rien dire à son frère, elle pouvait l'aider indirectement. Elle frappa et n'attendit pas de réponse et entra. Elle découvrit un Stiles en boxer tout étonné de la voir rentrer dans sa chambre. Il se cacha rapidement avec sa serviette et finit par s'habiller.

- J'était sur que dessous tes habits trop large pour toi, tu était plutôt bien foutu.

- Moi ? Bien foutu ? Tu es sur que n'as pas besoin de lunette ? lança Stiles, habillé.

- Tu as déjà eu une copine ? demanda Cora, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Stiles la regarda avec un air suspicieux. Il commençait à la connaitre. Il savait qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. Mais ne savait pas quoi. Cependant, il décida d'être franc avec elle. Elle avait prouvé qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

- Non, je n'en ai jamais eu. Comment quelqu'un comme moi, sauvage, renfermé sur lui et qui ne sort quasiement jamais, pourrait avoir une copine ?

- Et un copain ?

Stiles répondit tout aussi franchement.

- Non plus. Je n'ai pas le physique pour attirer les mecs de toute façon.

- Donc tu ne sais pas si tu préfères les filles ou les garçons ?

- Je ne me mets pas dans une case ou dans une autre. Je prendrai ce qui me tombera dessus. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je n'ai aucune chance.

Cora s'était approchée de lui. Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Et si tu arrêtais de te dévaloriser comme tu le fais ? Le peu que j'ai vu de toi me laisse penser que tu es quelqu'un d'hors du commun. Et que j'ai une chance inouï de te connaitre. Et je suis sûr que les autres pensent la même chose que moi.

- Il y a longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas dit quelque chose d'aussi gentil renifla le jeune garçon en retenant ses larmes.

- Alors laisses-nous faire ! Laisses-nous t'aider à te montrer qui tu es vraiment.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sut qu'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un. Il acquiesça de la tête.

- La première chose à faire est de te faire changer de styles.

- De style ? Mais il est bien mon style !

- Pour un sac à patates oui !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Cora était déjà sortis de la chambre. Il souffla. Cette fille allait l'épuiser.

Il descendit et se trouva nez à nez avec le reste du groupe. Chacun avait un grand sourire.

- Il parait que notre petit Stiles veut changer de style ?

- J'aime bien mon style bien que certaines personnes le qualifie de sac à patates ! dit Stiles.

Il surprit tout le monde. Personne ne le connaissait comme ça. Jackson se pencha vers Cora.

- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Moi je la sens pas ...

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel. Puis elle s'approcha de Stiles, faisant le tour.

- Hum hum ...

- Là tu peux fuir si tu veux lança Isaac.

- Pff vous n'y connaissez rien lança Lydia. Bon on y va ?

Stiles prit Scott, Isaac et Cora dans sa jeep. Jackson et Lydia y allèrent ensemble.

Il put observer les deux garçons s'embrasser dans le rétroviseur. Il trouvait vraiment qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble. Et ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre.

Cora l'observa à la dérobé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Sinon les choses ne risquent pas de bouger avant très longtemps. Elle devait en parler à Lydia. Elle seule pouvait l'aider dans cette entreprise. Périlleuse mais ô combien excitante.

Ils arrivèrent au grand centre commercial. Stiles n'y avait pas mit les pieds depuis que sa mère était morte. C'est à dire plusieurs années. Il sentit l'appréhension le gagner quand il se gara.

- On est là lui dit Scott, voyant qu'il n'allait pas très bien. On va rester à côté de toi.

Il se sentit mieux et sortit de la voiture, rejoint par Lydia et son copain qui s'était garé un peu plus loin.

Ils entrèrent dans la galerie marchande. Toute de suite Stiles se tendit. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement se dit-il.

Quelqu'un venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Jackson.

- On est là, tu n'as pas à avoir peur !

Il se rendit compte alors que ses amis faisaient un mur autour de lui, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Il souffla et prit son courage à deux mains. Il n'avait pas le droit de les décevoir.

Lydia et Cora le traînèrent dans plusieurs magasins de vêtements, chaussures. Et finirent par le coiffeur. Lorsqu'il sortit, Isaac ouvrit grand les yeux et donna un coup de coude à Scott pour qu'il regarde.

- C'est qu'il est vraiment mignon lança le blond.

- Et moi, je suis quoi ? lança Scott bougonnant pour s'amuser.

Isaac lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que ..

- A non ! Pas ici ! Attendez au moins d'être rentré s'écria Jackson.

Tout le monde savait bien que c'était pour rire qu'il disait ça. Ils rentrèrent et Stiles fila avec Cora et Lydia dans la chambre pour se changer. Lorsqu'il descendit, il se fit siffler par le reste du groupe. Derek était dans un coin la pièce. Il ne quittait pas le jeune homme du regard. Il avait changé. Certes, il était passé chez le coiffeur, et avait de nouveaux habits. Qui lui allait très bien d'ailleurs. Mais c'est dans sa démarche que quelque chose avait changée. Comme si il avait plus confiance en lui. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la tension qui régnait en lui. Il comprenait les désirs de son loup : il voulait le faire sien et ne plus le lâcher. Le faire sien ? Soudain, Derek ouvrit grand les yeux. Non, impossible ...

Il sortit de la maison sans un mot à personne et se mit à courir dans la forêt.

Cora rassura tout le monde en disant qu'il allait bientôt revenir et que tout ira mieux.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru. Mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Il se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux. Il avait enfin comprit ce qu'il se passait. Un compagnon ... Son loup avait enfin trouvé un compagnon.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il acceptera ce que lui dicterai son loup. Mais là, il avait un peu de mal. Il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et encore plus d'un adolescent. Il secoua la tête. Non, il se cherchait juste des excuses. S'il ne prenait pas en compte son loup, le jeune homme l'avait touché par sa fragilité mais aussi par sa force de caractère. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience. Le voir se tordre de douleur avait été un supplice pour lui. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas doué pour montrer ses sentiments. Mais le plus important : comment allait-il faire avec son loup ? Il ne pouvait lui cacher sa véritable nature. Il ferait quoi s'il venait à le fuir, à ne pas l'accepter comme son compagnon ? Tout en réfléchissant, il retourna en marchant vers la maison.

Il pouvait entendre les rires qui en sortaient. Mais surtout un. Un rire des plus purs. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de l'entendre. Il devait prendre une décision. Et rapidement. Sinon il avait peur que son loup passe à l'action.

Finalement, la soirée cinéma fut annulée. Ils décidèrent de regarder un film d'horreur. Stiles était retourné se changer pour être plus à l'aise. Il avait remis son t-shirt Batman et son pantalon de jogging trop grand pour lui.

- C'est un tue l'amour ta tenue sérieux ! lança Lydia.

- Pfff, c'est la mode à la Stiles c'est tout ! dit son vis-à-vis.

Chacun était une nouvelle fois surprit par la répartie que pouvait avoir le jeune homme.

- Et les pti loups, on se pousse ! Je sais que je ne suis pas gros mais quand même.

Il ne vit pas les autres se tendre en entendant le surnom que venait de leur donner leur ami. Il s'installa à coté de Scott en ayant une place de libre de l'autre côté. Cora avait pris le fauteuil. Elle avait décidé de lancer son plan.

Derek entra et trouva tout le monde sur le canapé. Il ne restait qu'une place. A côté de Stiles ... Il maudit sa sœur en étant sur que c'était de son fait. Il s'installa tout en essayant de ne pas se coller au jeune homme.

Ils lancèrent le film : Paranormal Activity 1.

Plus le film avançait, plus Stiles semblait se tendre. Il aimait les films d'horreur pour les sensations qu'ils lui donnaient. Soudain il sursauta, saisit la main de Derek et la serra. Derek se retint de peu de sursauter face à ce contact. Stiles ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait saisi la main de Derek. Mais cela n'échappa pas à Cora qui avait un petit sourire un coin.

Derek pouvait sentir un courant électrique passait de la main de Stiles à la sienne. Cela était plutôt agréable. Il en espéra même qu'il ne l'enlève.

Finalement, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il tenait la main du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir lui aussi le courant électrique passer. Il trouvait lui aussi ça plutôt agréable. Cependant, il décida de retirer sa main. Avant même qu'il puisse le faire, Derek lui sera la main. Le cœur de Stiles se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Le pouce de Derek caressait le dessus de sa main. Cela eu pour effet de le calmer. L'adolescent se détendit et put finir de regarder le film. Tout en gardant le contact avec le loup. Quand le film se finit et qu'Isaac se leva pour rallumer la lumière, il retira vivement sa main. Le contact lui manqua. Mais aussi à Derek. Stiles ne tourna cependant pas la tête, ne voulant pas faire face à celui qui lui avait tenue la main durant tout le film. Chacun monta se coucher.

Stiles s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait apprécié le contact avec Derek. Et ce dernier semblait aussi apprécié. Mais que voulait-il ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se sentit pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un cri, suivit d'un autre percèrent la quiétude de la nuit. Chacun se réveilla en sursaut, se demandant ce qu'étaient ces cris. Ce furent Derek et Cora qui se levèrent les premiers, comprenant d'où ils venaient.

Derek ouvrit en grand la porte et il put voir Stiles se débattre avec ses draps tout en criant. Des larmes inondés son visage. Il ne put résister. Il s'approcha du lit et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Je suis là ... tout va bien ...

Cela sembla fonctionner. Les cris cessèrent et il arrêta de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Etant calme, Derek voulut le laisser mais ce dernier s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il s'allongea alors sur son lit. Stiles se cala de lui-même contre son torse et ne bougea plus. Derek regarda sa sœur au haussant les épaules. Cette dernière le regarda, lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la chambre. Elle empêcha les autres de rentrer, en disant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Stiles se réveilla. Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir fait un horrible cauchemar. Mais que quelque chose était venue le chasser. Il se tendit tout à coup. Il sentait quelqu'un dans son dos. Et des bras autour de ses hanches. Il se sentait bien Il était au chaud. Et la présence de l'autre personne le rassurer. Il tourna un peu la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surprit en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de Derek. Il se cala encore plus contre son torse. Derek, mut par un réflexe, le sera encore plus contre lui. L'adolescent sombra alors dans un sommeil réparateur, bien au chaud.

La fois suivante, ce fut Derek qui se réveilla. L'adolescent était toujours blotti contre lui. Son loup fit surface d'un seul coup. Il se leva d'un bond du lit et se colla au mur le plus loin du lit. Il devait absolument se contrôler. Il ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Il sortit de la chambre en prenant de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas le réveiller. Sauf qu'il est suffi juste de l'absence du jeune homme pour que Stiles se réveille et constate l'absence de Derek. Il souffla. Finalement, il ne devait être là qu'à cause de son cauchemar. Déçu, il se leva et descendit. Il était le premier à s'être lever. Il pianota alors un numéro sur téléphone. Et se mit à l'ouvrage.

- Tu sens ça ? demanda Scott qui avait la tête sur le torse d'Isaac.

Ce dernier s'amusait avec quelques mèches de cheveux du jeune brun.

- Ca sent les œufs et le bacon ! dit Isaac.

- Je me disais bien aussi ... Tu crois que Derek s'est enfin mit à la cuisine ?

- Faut pas rêver non plus ! On parle de notre Alpha là, de Derek le grognon et l'antipathique loup-garou.

- Alors qui est qui ...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'ils surent tous les deux qui étaient en train de faire à manger. Se levant avec précipitation, ils enfilèrent de quoi être présentable et dévalèrent les escaliers. Il y avait déjà du monde en bas. Mais personne ne bougeait. Les deux garçons regardèrent alors la table du salon qui regorgeait de nourriture.

Stiles sortit de la cuisine et les vit.

- Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim en vous levant, soudain géné d'être le centre d'attention.

- On attend quoi là ? dis Scott qui bavait presque devant tant de nourriture.

Dans un élan, tout le monde prit place sur les canapés. Avant même que la première bougée n'atteigne la bouche de Scott, ils entendirent un grognement. Tout le monde, sauf Stiles savait de qui il venait.

- Le premier qui met une miette sur le canapé ...

- Oui, oui on connait la chanson ! Tu lui arracheras la gorge avec tes crocs et ...

Isaac ouvrit grand les yeux se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout le monde regarda de côté Stiles qui ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu. La pression redescendit et chacun put profiter pleinement du petit déjeuner que leur avait préparer leur ami.

- Tu devrais venir plus souvent ! Parce que quand c'est Derek qui s'occupe de la cuisine ...

- Elle a quoi ma cuisine ?

- Tout sauf mangeable déclara Jackson, hilare.

Stiles les regarder. Il pouvait voir les liens qui unissaient ses amis. Pouvait-il enfin dire qu'ils étaient amis ? Il aimerait vraiment.

- Tu nous joues un morceau Stiles ?

L'adolescent se tendit.

- Mais je ne joue pas très bien ...

- Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons entendu dit Derek.

Le reste du groupe le regarda, surprit qu'il intervienne. Sauf Cora qui souriait.

Stiles inspira et alla chercher son étui qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il se posa quelques secondes sur son lit, pour prendre contenance.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Derek qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, oui t'inquiète pas ...

- Justement si, je suis inquiet ... répondit Derek qui baissa la tête, peu habitué à parler de ses sentiments.

Stiles s'était levé et s'était approché de Derek. Ce dernier ne l'avait même pas entendu. Ni même sentit. L'adolescent posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Le courant électrique passa tout de suite entre eux.

Derek releva la tête. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait les yeux rouges. Stiles ne sursauta même pas. Il trouva ses yeux magnifiques. Cependant, il ne dit rien et descendit suivit de Derek.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le canapé, Derek reprenant de droit son fauteuil. Stiles arma son violon et commença à jouer. Il ferma les yeux et se sentit transporter. Il se savait en toute sécurité. Chacun avait entendu la nuit précédente comment il avait joué. Mais là, on pouvait sentir quelque chose en plus dans son jeu. Quelque chose de plus chaleureux, et joyeux.

A leur surprise, il se mit à chanter. Isaac se leva à son tour et ajouta sa voix. Ce fut alors quelque chose d'incroyable. Les deux voix mélangées et le violon donnèrent une mélodie qui transporta tout le monde. Derek n'en pouvait plus. Il serrait de toutes ses forces les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Cora posa sa main sur son bras.

- Calme-toi !

- J'essaye souffla-t-il. Mais il veut sortir ... J'ai du mal à le retenir.

Cora essayé de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Jamais elle n'avait vu son frère dans cet état. Avoir autant de mal à se contrôler. Il avait toujours été celui qui y arrivé le mieux. Les voix et la chanson se turent. Stiles avaient des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. C'en était trop pour Derek.

Il se leva d'un bond et le prit dans ses bras. Lydia regarda Cora.

- Je vous expliquerai dit-elle.

Chacun se leva doucement pour laisser les deux garçons. Stiles avait passé ses bras autour du torse de Derek et pleurait. Ce n'était pas des pleurs de tristesse. Pas de joie non plus. C'est comme si ces larmes représentaient les dernières années qu'il venait de vivre. Et qu'il les évacuait pour repartir de zéro.

- Désolé dit-il en se détachant du loup.

Derek le retint et lui fit relever la tête.

- Désolé pour quoi ?

Stiles se sentit se perdre dans les yeux bleus azur de son vis-à-vis. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train d'embrasser Derek. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il fit un bon en arrière et voulut s'enfuir. Sauf que le loup l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Tout d'abords surprit, Stiles se laissa aller et l'embrassa à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Merci à tous pour toutes les reviews que je reçois ! Ca me touche vraiment en tout cas. Voici la suite ! _**

* * *

- Et voilà, vous savez tout !

- Attends, tu dis que Stiles est le compagnon de Derek ?

- Oui tout à fait !

- Et tu crois que Stiles va faire quoi ?

Cora sourit toute dent dehors.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de souci pour ça !

Derek souleva Stiles qui passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il dut reprendre sa respiration.

- Attends .. J'ai jamais ...

- On va prendre notre temps ... On fera ce que tu voudras ...

En laissant Stiles l'embrasser, Derek comprit qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer. Et puis, il devait lui dire avant. Lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou. Que les autres l'étaient aussi. Sauf Lydia qui était une Banshee.

- Il faut que je dise quelque chose ... dit Derek en l'écartant un peu de lui.

A l'étage, tout le monde s'était immobilisé attendant de voir comment aller réagir Stiles. Ils ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. Mais c'est comme s'il faisait partit de leur vie depuis toujours.

L'adolescent murmura alors à l'oreille du loup :

- Je le sais déjà. Et si tu me montrais ?

Derek s'immobilisa. Comment pouvait-il savoir alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se transforma devant Stiles. N'ayant aucune réaction de l'adolescent, il allait faire demi-tour. Mais Stiles n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Tu es magnifique ...

Derek redevint humain.

- Cela ne te dérange pas de sortir avec un loup-garou ?

- Pourquoi cela devrait me déranger ?

La réponse souffla littéralement Derek qui ne sut quoi répondre. L'adolescent était en effet quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

- Et je suppose que les autres le sont aussi ? Cora ?

Ils descendirent tous transformés.

- Et toi Lydia ? Tu es quoi ?

Elle ne montra pas mais elle était impressionnée. Il avait deviné avec très peu d'indice qu'elle aussi, n'était pas humaine.

- Je suis une banshee !

- Faut pas te faire crier alors !

- Oui ben plus facile à dire qu'à faire déclara Jackson qui se récoltât un regard noir de la part de la rousse.

- Mais comment tu as sut pour Derek ?

- Tout à l'heure dans la chambre ... tes yeux sont devenus rouges.

- Attends, tu as pus savoir ce que nous étions rien qu'en sachant ça !

- Il y a la même chose dans le jeu et puis j'ai assez vu de films fantastiques pour ne pas comprendre.

- Tu sais que tu risques de te faire bouffer ...

- Le premier qui le touche grogna Derek prenant la menace au sérieux.

- Voir Derek gentil avec quelqu'un est quelque chose de ... bizarre. Définitivement bizarre déclara Scott qui se cacha derrière Isaac pour échapper au regard noir de Derek.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se prélasser au soleil, à regarder la télé. Derek ne lâchait pas d'une semelle Stiles. Qui d'ailleurs ne l'aurait pas voulu pour rien au monde. Il se sentait bien. Entouré par des amis. Car enfin, il les considérait comme ça.

Vint le moment de retourner chez eux. Stiles passa un long moment à embrasser Derek. Mais finit par partir. Il ne resta que Cora et le loup.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Moi non plus je l'avoue dit Derek. Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que mon compagnon soit ...

- Un adolescent un peu particulier.

Derek acquiesça.

- Surtout je suis surpris qu'il accepte si facilement notre condition.

- Mes doutes étaient infondés. En tout cas le concernant ... Mais il faut quand même rester prudent.

Stiles était aux anges. Il ne vit même pas la route défiler qu'il était de retour chez lui. Il rentra chez lui. Son père l'attendait.

Dès qu'il entendit la voiture de son fils se garer, il se tenait prêt. Il ne savait pas du tout dans quel état il allait le retrouver. Mais il ne pensa absolument pas le retrouver dans un tel état.

Un état d'euphorie. Il avait un grand sourire. Il semblait être passé chez le coiffeur. Et s'était acheté de nouveaux vêtements. Son fils était transformé.

Il répondit à l'étreinte de ce dernier.

- Alors ce weekend ?

- Très bien ... Très bon weekend ... Merci ...

Il monta ses affaires et redescendit pour faire à manger pour son père. Il remarqua les emballages de pizza dans la poubelle. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il reprendrait son régime demain. Il lui prépara de la viande rouge avec des frites.

Ils mangèrent pendant que Stiles racontait son weekend en omettant certains détails. Ils continuèrent devant la télé. Puis chacun monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

A peine fut-il allongé que Stiles s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain et avec un moral d'acier. Lorsqu'il arriva au lycée, les autres l'attendaient déjà. Et Derek était là aussi. Sans même dire bonjour à qui que ce soit, l'adolescent sauta au coup de Derek et l'embrassa.

- Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ? lança Scott tout en souriant.

- Salut fit Stiles de la main tout en reprenant son baiser avec Derek.

- Rappelez-moi de jamais être dans les parages quand ces deux-là sont ensemble lança Jackson.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était heureux pour Stiles mais aussi pour son Alpha.

A regret, l'adolescent dut aller en cours. Derek resta pendant un moment sur le parking alors que son compagnon était rentré dans le lycée. Encore quelques minutes et il n'aurait pu se retenir de ... Satanées hormones.

Stiles se dirigea vers son casier le sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain il fut plaqué contre son casier violemment.

- Alors c'est toi le petit bâtard qui nous as tué !

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Stiles comprennent. Il gémit. Son cœur commençait à partir en embardé. Si ça continuait, il allait faire une crise de panique.

Le poids disparut. Il tourna la tête. Scott, Isaac et Jackson étaient à ses côtés. Il souffla de soulagement.

- Tu lui veux quoi ? grogna presque Scott.

- Tiens l'autre pédale ! Tu protèges tes semblables c'est ...

Il ne put même pas finir sa phrase, un poing s'écrasant contre sa mâchoire. Il se retrouva par terre couinant de douleur. Elle était surement déboitée. Il regarda alors la personne qui venait de le frapper et fut surprit. Stiles.

- Tu n'insultes pas mes amis lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

Il ne pensait pas que l'adolescent possédait autant de force. Ce dernier fut entouré de ses amis. L'élève comprit alors qu'il valait mieux pour lui ne rien dire. Il pouvait sentir la menace silencieuse qui émanait des trois autres.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté dans le couloir pour assister à la scène. Une fois passée, tout le monde reprit le cours de son activité. A une exception : Stiles était devenu leur centre d'intérêt.

Stiles souffla mais grimaça sous la douleur. Isaac le vit et son regard tomba sur sa main qui commençait à devenir bleu.

- Tu as du te casser quelques doigts ! Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie.

La douleur irradiait dans son bras. Il arriva à l'infirmerie en étant presque portait par l'un des loups. Lorsque l'infirmière vit sa main, elle poussa un petit cri mais s'y attaqua.

- Respire à fond ça va faire ...

Elle ne finit pas phrase qu'elle remit les os en place. Stiles hurla. Mais la douleur dans son bras diminua. Elle lui posa une attelle. Et lui conseilla d'aller à l'hôpital rapidement pour faire des radios pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

Insistant en disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il irait après les cours, il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient devant l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir y aller maintenant ?

- Ca va aller ... dit-il pour les rassurer.

Mais chacun put entendre à son cœur qu'il venait de mentir. Aussi fier que Derek. Il avait bien trouvé son compagnon.

Arrivait à la cafeteria, Stiles ne sut comment faire. C'était sans compter sur ses amis. Scott venait de lui prendre un plateau.

- Tu veux quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il lui indiqua alors ce qu'il voulait. Le plateau croula bientôt sous la nourriture.

- Il vaut mieux t'inviter au cinéma qu'au restaurant toi lança Isaac.

Stiles lui tira la langue et commença à manger d'une main.

Un élève s'approchant doucement de la table. Il fit face à un véritable mur. Les trois loups faisaient barrage.

L'autre élève ne se démonta pas.

- C'est toi Dawlon ?

Stiles acquieça.

- Ca te dirait de rejoindre notre équipe ? Tu pourras nous ...

- Non. J'ai déjà une équipe. Et des amis. Hors de question que je les laisse dit-il d'une voix ferme et sans appel.

Déçu l'autre élève repartit. Beaucoup avait assisté à l'échange. Lydia et Cora déposèrent un bisou sur chacune de ses joues le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il y en a qui ont de la chance lança Jackson avant que Lydia l'embrasse sauvagement faisant rire tout le monde à la table.

L'après-midi se passa sans problème. A la fin du cours de physique, le professeur Harris voulut parler à Stiles.

- Je voulais vous dire qu'il semble que vous alliez mieux. Et j'ai cru entendre quelque chose ce matin. Comme quoi un élève aurait eu la mâchoire de déboitée ...

- C'est moi dit Stiles, ne mentant pas. Il a insulté mes amis et ...

Harris lui mit la main à l'épaule et lui sourit.

- Allez donc à l'hôpital !

Stiles remercia le professeur et sortit de la salle de cours. Son téléphone sonna alors.

- Oui allo ?

- C'est Jimmy, l'adjoint de votre père.

Le cœur de Stiles serra instinctivement.

- Il a eu un accident et ...

Stiles n'entendit pas la suite. La crise de panique le submergea complètement. Son téléphone tomba au sol et vola en éclats. Lui tomba à genoux sous les regards médusés des autres élèves. Soudain, quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras.

- Reste avec moi ...

Il lui semblait connaitre cette voix. Mais il n'arrivait à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait. La douleur lui vrilla son corps. Il était parcouru de spasmes.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Voila la suite ! Bon, je ne vous cache pas que la fin de la fic approche :( mais pas d'inquiétude, d'autre sont en cours que je vais finir et surtout, j'en ai 3 autres en cours d'écriture ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture en tout cas et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !_**

* * *

Derek essayait de le maintenait tranquille tandis que Cora conduisait le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital. Ce fut la mère de Scott qui les accueillit. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état du jeune homme, elle sonna l'alerte. Plusieurs médecins arrivèrent et l'un d'eux lui injecta quelque chose pour qu'il se calme. Mais rien n'y fit.

- Il faut absolument faire quelque chose. Son corps ne supportera pas longtemps une telle tension. Et si je lui injecte quelque chose de plus, il risque de mourir.

Derek ne savait pas quoi faire. Cora le regarda et lui fit un signe de tête. Il comprit mais ne le voulait pas. Pas sans son accord.

- On a pas le choix. C'est soit ça, soit il meurt. Tu préfères quoi ?

Derek se rendit aux arguments de sa sœur.

Melissa, connaissant le secret de son fils et des autres, réussit à les isoler tous les deux dans une chambres pour quelques minutes.

- Je suis désoler Stiles. C'est le seul moyen de te soigner ... Que tu ne souffres plus ...

La main de l'adolescent se posa sur sa joue.

- Je ... Je le sais ... dit-il en découvrant sa gorge.

Il avait eu assez de force pour émerger quelques secondes. Et il avait compris qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour le sauvait. Il sentait son corps atteindre sa limite.

Les larmes aux yeux, Derek le mordit avec le plus de douceur qu'il put.

- Mais ils sont insatiables ces deux-là ! dit Jackson.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Stiles avait été transformé. Son corps l'avait très bien accepté. Et il était devenu un magnifique loup-garou. Et ses hormones s'en étaient trouvées complètements affolés. Et ce n'était pas Derek qui allait dire non.

Ils descendirent tous les deux, les cheveux en bataille.

- Faudrait vous calmer un peu non ? Parce qu'à ce rythme, il va falloir changer le lit régulièrement.

Stiles leur fit un clin d'œil.

Sa transformation l'avait complètement changé. Il était plus sûr de lui. Et on pouvait le ressentir. Par contre, il était encore plus sauvage avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et à voir ses réactions, ce n'était pas Derek le plus jaloux et possessif des deux.

Jimmy n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Son père avait eu juste un petit accrochage et il lui avait demandé d'appeler son fils pour lui dire qu'il allait être en retard. Il s'était même fait engueuler par le Sheriff. Mais ce dernier s'excusa peu de temps après comprenant qu'il avait été trop loin et que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Tu es prêt pour ce soir ?

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux. Il savait bien qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu.

- Je suis obligé ?

- Non, rien ne t-y oblige. Si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave je te rassure. Les autres comprendront si tu ne voulais plu.

- De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant de toute façon. Impossible de faire demi-tour !

Stiles s'assit avec lourdeur sur sa chaise. Il allait joueur du violon devant les autres élèves et les parents. Il était avec la chorale du lycée.

Derek passa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tout va bien se passer j'en suis sûr !

- Tu seras là hein ? lui demanda Stiles avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Question idiote dit Derek en l'embrassant.

Il devait rentrer chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires. Les professeurs avaient donné la journée à toute la chorale. Il se posa sur son lit et attrapa son étui où se trouvait son violon et ses partitions. En prenant son cahier, plusieurs feuilles tombèrent. Il les ramassa. Il en fut intrigué car il ne connaissait pas ces partitions. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et retint un hoquet de stupeur.

Comment une telle partition pouvait-elle être en sa possession ? Il eut alors une idée.

De tout l'après-midi il ne répondit à aucun appel ni SMS.

Derek devenait fou de ne pas avoir de nouvelle. Sous le regard amusé de Cora, il monta dans sa voiture et fila chez l'adolescent.

Il arriva en trombe chez lui mais n'entendit aucun bruit, ni aucun son. L'inquiétude le gagna. Il sauta alors sur le toit pour passer par la fenêtre. Stiles était là en train de l'attendre. Il avait beau le voir, il n'entendait pas son cœur. Et ne sentait pas sa présence.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ... dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Que je fais quoi ?

- Que tu disparais !

- Disparaitre ?

- Oui. C'est Cora qui m'en a parlé pour la première fois. tu sembles pouvoir effacer toute trace de ta présence. Si je ne te savais pas devant moi, je ne pourrais pas savoir que tu es là. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ton cœur ni encore moins ton odeur.

Stiles sourit et se laissa aller. Derek souffla à son tour, pouvant à nouveau écouter le cœur de son compagnon et sentir son odeur.

Son regard se posa sur les partitions sur son lit.

- C'est ce que je crois ?

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui, mon oncle aimait bien la musique et c'est l'un des morceaux préféré.

Stiles ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il ne pouvait rester coller à son compagnon sans avoir envie de lui. Son loup le voulait aussi.

Derek sentit l'excitation envahir l'adolescent.

- Tu ...

Un baiser fiévreux l'empêcha de finir. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine extase, Stiles regarda Derek dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime dit-il

- Je t'aime aussi répondit Derek.

Ce fut alors l'apothéose comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais connu. Comme si le fait de s'être avoué leurs sentiments avait détruit les dernières barrières à leur bonheur et leur couple.

Stiles était sous la douche quand on père rentra. Il put l'entendre chanter. Il n'en revenait pas du changement qui s'était opéré chez son fils. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait revenir en arrière. Il était heureux et c'était le principal.

L'adolescent descendit.

- Tu peux dire à Derek de descendre si tu veux !

Stiles fit le poisson, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment son père savait pour Derek.

- Sa voiture est devant la maison. Donc je pense qu'il n'est pas venu pour parler chiffons avec toi !

- Mais comment ?

- N'oublie pas que je suis ton père et je suis Sheriff. Et puis, il parait qu'il vient régulièrement te chercher au lycée et que tu te jettes sur lui ...

- Stop Papa ! C'est bon j'ai comprit !

Derek avait écouté et descendit.

- Bonjour Sheriff.

- Je pense que tu pourrais m'appeler John non ?

Comprenant ce que cela voulait dire, Stiles prit son père dans ses bras.

- Merci ... Au fait tu as pu te libérer pour ce soir ?

- J'ai demandé à Jimmy de me remplacer donc pas de souci !

Tout le monde était en train de s'installer dans la salle. Le trac gagnait de plus en plus Stiles.

- Calme toi Stiles lui dit Isaac. Tout va bien se passer je te le promets.

Il eut un léger sourire crispé en retour.

Une fois tout le monde installé, une voix se fit entendre.

- Bienvenu à tout le monde à cette représentation de notre chorale ! Sans plus attendre, accueillons nos chanteurs et nos musiciens.

Il avait été d'accord que Stiles restait la surprise avec son violon. Il resta derrière le rideau.

Ils chantèrent plusieurs chansons avant qu'il ne doive intervenir. Soudain, une musique commença sans que personne ne chante. C'était le signal. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Avant même d'être sur scène, il commença à jouer.

Jamais un violon n'avait fait partit des instruments joués par les musiciens. Tout le monde se demandait qui pouvait bien jouer.

Lorsque le groupe de chanteurs se sépara en deux pour laisser passer Stiles, plusieurs élèves ouvrirent grand les yeux. Depuis quand le marginal savait jouer ?

Leur stupeur fut à leur comble quand il commença à chanter. Les autres chanteurs, dont Isaac et Cora, s'étaient mis à chanter aussi. Ils vinrent tous les deux encadrer le jeune homme qui se sentit bien, entouré de ses amis.

Regardant l'assistance, il tomba sur des yeux bleus azur qui ne le lâchait pas. Alors il se laissa aller. La musique et la chanson transportèrent tout le monde dans le public. A la fin de celle-ci, tout le monde se leva et applaudit chaudement.

- C'est toi qu'ils applaudissent glissa doucement Cora à l'oreille de Stiles qui rougit.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello tout le monde ! Vraiment désoler de ne pas avoir publier la suite plus tôt mais elle ne me plaisait pas du tout donc j'ai dut la refaire et j'avoue avoir eu une panne d'inspiration. Je ne suis pas forcément fier du résultat mais pour le moment, je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à mieux faire. **_

_**C'est le dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je remercie sincèrement toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews d'encouragement ! **_

_**Pour info, i autres fics en cours d'écriture (ouai je sais, je suis un peu maso ^^). Mais tout d'abors je vais finir Magie. **_

_**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt!**_

* * *

Puis ils continuèrent à chanter. A chaque fois, c'était un vrai régal pour les oreilles. John savait son fils doué, mais pas à ce point. Discrètement, il s'était rapproché de Derek.

- - Si vous lui faites le moindre mal ...

Derek l'avait senti arriver.

- - Je vous assure qu'il ne risque rien avec moi.

- - Je l'espère ... souffla John.

Derek y avait mis toute sa conviction. Le Sheriff sembla soulagé de sa réponse.

Le spectacle se finit et les applaudissements n'en finirent pas. Cependant, Stiles avait autre chose en tête. Lorsque les chanteurs quittèrent la scène, lui il y resta avec les musiciens avec qui il s'était entretenu juste avant. Il leur fit signe et commencèrent à jouer.

- - Non, il ne va pas le faire ! Souffla Derek.

Tout le monde avait commençait à se lever pour partir. Ils stoppèrent tous et regardèrent la scène. Tout le monde resta debout.

Un murmure parcourut alors le public.

- - C'est le Canon de Pachelbel ? Il sait le jouer ?

Plusieurs personnes se posèrent la question. Mais apparemment oui, il savait le jouer. A chaque fois que la musique accélérait, chacun retenait son souffle. Ils vibraient au rythme de la musique. Les amis de Stiles étaient sidérés. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'il était capable d'un tel prodige.

Arriva la fin du morceau. La musique, prenant de plus en plus de vitesse fit se tendre tout le monde. Stiles était épuisé. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait dans un tel état. Malgré sa condition de loup, il pouvait sentir la fatigue dans ses muscles. Il finit en beauté, tombant presque au sol d'épuisement.

Isaac se précipita alors pour le retenir. Les premiers applaudissements sonnèrent timidement puis les autres vinrent. Littéralement assourdissants.

Derek se retint de se précipiter vers son compagnon. Mais un simple regard de celui-ci le fit changer d'avis et se précipita vers lui. John sourit face à la scène. Il n'aurait peut-être pas de petits enfants mais il avait un petit garçon heureux. Oui, parce que Stiles restera à jamais son petit garçon. Isaac, en voyant arriver Derek se recula un peu avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Derek se pencha et aida le jeune homme à se relever. Personne ne s'aperçut que sa prise était ferme et montrait clairement qu'il lui appartenait. Et que si quelqu'un venait à lui faire du mal …

Toujours sous les applaudissements, ils regagnèrent tous les coulisses. Tout le monde voulut s'approcher de Stiles pour le féliciter. Mais un seul regard de Derek et un grognement les fit reculer.

Scott ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une bêtise mais fut stoppé par une claque sur la tête. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le regard pleins d'éclair de son alpha. Mais il pouvait y voir un peu d'amusement.

Isaac le prit dans ses bras l'embrassa.

- - J'ai bien eu raison de le faire venir dans la chorale ! On n'a jamais eu autant de succès.

John avait rejoint les coulisses. Quand Stiles le vit, il se jeta dans ses bras et ne put retenir ses larmes. Comprenant que c'était un moment qu'ils ne devaient partager qu'à deux, les autres retournèrent s'occuper à ranger.

- - C'était magnifique fiston !

- - Je l'ai fait pour elle … Pour Maman …

Le Sheriff serra encore plus dort son fils dans ses bras.

Derek n'était pas loin. Il avait écouté. Il se promit ne jamais lui faire du mal. De toute façon, John serra là pour le lui faire payer.

Lorsque Stiles arriva au lycée, il y avait toute une foule qui l'attendait. Il souffla. Il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir faire face à ça après ce qu'il avait fait. A peine fut-il sortit de la voiture, que quelqu'un se colla à lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était son compagnon. Il y avait pas mal de filles dans le lot qui le regardaient. Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé il y a encore quelques semaines.

- - Attends, on va s'amuser un peu dit Stiles, ayant soudainement une idée.

Il demanda à Derek de rester prêt de la voiture.

Ce dernier dut se contrôler pour ne pas enlever Stiles à toutes ses personnes. Il ne supportait pas le regard que certaines personnes portaient sur lui. L'adolescent était à lui, et à personne d'autre. Il sentit son loup faire surface. Lui aussi était d'accord et voulait agir.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du groupe d'élèves, quelqu'un apparut à ses côtés. Puis plusieurs autres personnes. Ses amis. Maintenant il en était sur : ils étaient ses amis. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Ils firent face à un véritable mur. Soudain une fille lui tendit un morceau de papier avec semble-t-il quelque chose d'inscrit dessus. Stiles ouvrit le papier et se mit à rire. Depuis quand les filles s'intéressaient à lui ? Et lui donnaient leur numéro de téléphone ?

Il lui tendit son papier.

- - Mais …

- - Désoler souffla Stiles.

S'en était trop pour Derek qui fonça vers le groupe. Sans se préoccuper des gens autour de lui, il fonça vers Stiles bousculant tout le monde sur son passage.

Il prit le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

- - Tu en as mis du temps souffla Stiles !

Derek leva les yeux vers le ciel mais revint plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et recommença à l'embrasser.

On put entendre plusieurs soufflements. Mais beaucoup de personnes avaient le sourire.

- - Ainsi c'est donc vrai, toi aussi tu es une …

L'élève ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva par terre, entourait par plusieurs personnes : Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson et Derek.

Stiles poussa ce dernier pour faire face à celui qui avait tenté de l'insulter.

- - Juste un conseil : ne te retrouve plus jamais devant moi souffla Stiles. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler.

L'élève se replia sur lui-même. Le ton qu'avait employé Stiles l'avait fait frémir de la tête au pied et donné des sueurs froides. Mais le pire était qu'il l'avait dit avec un léger sourire. Mais il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il était le plus sérieux du monde.

Il ne fut pas le seul à frissonner. Même Derek frissonna. Un sentiment de fierté monta en lui comme une vague. Son compagnon avait bien changé depuis la première fois où ils s'étaient croisés.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à Stiles : des amis sur qui il pouvait compter, un compagnon qu'il aimait d'un amour inconditionnel. Quelque part, ailleurs, dans un autre temps, un autre espace, quelqu'un sourit. Une belle jeune femme. Elle pouvait enfin reposer en paix. Son fils avait enfin trouvé la vie qu'il attendait.


End file.
